After the Sh1T Happened
by LemonSupreme
Summary: Set after S**t Happens (ep 2x19). AU from there: What if Charlie finds out her Mom and Bass had slept together long ago? How does she handle this news, especially when she's been harboring a crush on him for some time herself? Charloe all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Set after Shit Happens. AU from there: What if Charlie finds out her Mom and Bass had slept together long ago? How does she handle this news, especially when she's been harboring a crush on him for some time herself? Charloe all the way. M for the usual language/naughty bit reasons. **

Charlie is still reeling. She's still reeling from being forced to kill Jason days ago. She's still reeling from worry that Miles was gone forever (thank God that was a false alarm and he is okay). She's still reeling from Tom Neville's gun against her head. She's still reeling from the near death experience that managed to completely change her will to survive. She's still reeling from this new found lease on life that she has found.

This desire to live is new. It still feels precious somehow. It is like a present that she doesn't want to take out of the box just yet. She thinks about it and marvels at it and wonders if it will last. She's been sitting quietly, her back against the safe house for some time. The dusk had turned into full out blackness of night. Nobody has come looking for her. She sometimes wonders if they'd notice if she left and never came back. She frowns at the thought but shrugs it away.

Voices approach and she is ready to announce herself when she hears something that shuts her mouth like little else could. It is Miles voice that says, "So you slept with Bass when exactly?" He sounds tired. Charlie's head is spinning. Who is Miles talking to?

"It was just the one time when I was in Philly. It was when I was his prisoner." Rachel's voice is clear and unmistakable even in the deep shadows of night.

"Why are you telling me this now, Rachel?" Miles doesn't sound angry. He doesn't really sound anything.

"Because, I…" Rachel falters. "I was afraid he would say something and I wanted you to hear it from me."

"So at least two years have passed, right? Maybe more? Why now?" Miles' sigh is heavy.

Clearly this is not the response that Rachel had expected, "Yeah it was a long time ago… damn it Miles, you don't even care, do you?" she sounds hurt.

Miles laughs, but there is no humor in it. "Rachel, it's not that I don't care. No that's not true. I really don't care. At all." Charlie can hear the shrug in her uncle's voice.

"You don't care?" Rachel is starting to get pissed.

"Listen Rachel, this is Bass' thing. For whatever reason he has always wanted to bang my girlfriends. It started when we were Freshman in high school with Becca Walters. She was my first. Then she was his first too. After her there was Kelly and of course Emma. There was Natasha and Lizzie. Nora of course. The list goes on and on. I never knew for sure that you'd went there, but I always just assumed you had. Seems that no woman I've been with can say no to Bass if he asks. I used to call him my second string. I'd bet you the bank he knows that I know… and he knows I don't care. Never really have."

Rachel sputters for a bit. "So you are so used to passing your women to him, you just don't care?"

Miles chuckles, "Basically yeah. You don't love him do you?"

"God no. I hate him."

"Good. That's good." He pauses, "Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Then I do not give a shit that you slept with Bass years ago. Just, ya know – don't do it again."

It's Rachel's turn to laugh. "I guarantee that will never happen again."

"Then we're good. Okay?"

"Okay." Charlie can hear them kissing then, and she leans back against the safe house, contemplating the conversation she's just overheard. She mulls the news, and slowly a smile crosses her face. She's going to have some fun with this. Once the lovebirds have moved on, Charlie leaves her spot in the shadows and heads to bed. She's tired, and still has a lot to think about but she's going to talk to Monroe tomorrow.

There are things that need to be said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass is by a stream, sitting on a big rock sharpening his favorite knife. Connor and Gene went to the nearby town for supplies. StayPuft and his crazy ass girlfriend went for a walk in the other direction and with any luck Bass won't have to see either of them for a while. That Priscilla creeps him the hell out. He has no idea where Miles and Rachel are. They've been inseparable since Miles had been found the day before. He should be in bed recovering, but Miles is as stubborn as they come and hasn't rested much at all. Bass doesn't know where they are, but he knows they'll continue to give him a wide berth. Bass is okay with that. He's had it with Rachel's holier than thou bullshit. And Miles isn't much better lately. His sharpening motions pick up intensity as he thinks about them.

He doesn't hear anything, but he knows when she approaches. Even though they haven't spent a lot of time together lately, he always feels her presence like a shiver down his spine. "What do you want Charlotte?" he asks impatiently without turning around. His eyes stay focused on the task at hand.

"I just wanted to chat." She says quietly, moving to sit next to him on the long flat rock.

He gives Charlie a sidelong glance and notes her amused expression. Clearly she's up to something. He wonders what it could be. He looks at her again, his hands going still. She's not looking at him, but slowly she grins and just like that; he's hard. Damn it. This is getting old. He is not supposed to have these kinds of feelings for Charlie. Lately he's had to distance himself from her. Being in close proximity to Charlie has become a real problem because when they are together all he can think about is getting her naked. So for the last few weeks, he's either steered clear or he's tried to antagonize her. Sometimes he does both. His plan has worked moderately well, but sometimes she sneaks up on him like this and he's stuck.

"What do you want?" he asks again, annunciating every word to show his annoyance.

She doesn't even blink, "I wanted to talk. That's all." Still with the smile. Damn, that smile drives him crazy. He moves a little in an effort to relieve some of the pressure but this erection isn't going anywhere. Damn it. What the hell does she want?

"What could we possibly need to talk about?" he asks much more gruffly than is needed.

She chuckles and leans close, "Blackout with your cackout? Isn't that what you said?"

"Huh?" He stares at her, wondering what she's getting at. Shit. Surely she can't tell he's hard from where she's sitting. He doesn't know how he would explain that to her.

"I was just thinking today about that conversation we had where you asked me how I was able to sneak off with Connor? You remember the one? You said something about Blackout with your cackout…"

Bass returns his attention to his knife, "Yeah, I remember."

"What did you mean by that exactly?"

"Why do you want to talk about this?" There is an edge to Bass' voice.

"Oh, I just think I finally get what you were talking about, that's all."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think I was talking about? Please enlighten me." Bass sheathes his knife in a boot and then turns to look at her full on, his expression challenging.

"I think you were speaking from experience. Maybe even experience with my Mom." She smirks at his shocked expression. "I hear you two had your own little blackout/cackout go at each other back in the day."

Bass is stunned. How the hell does she know about that? The good news is, just the thought of Rachel has killed the hard-on. Still he is beyond uncomfortable. This is like the dreams you have where you're naked in a public place. Shit.

"So, am I right?" she teases him.

"I don't know what you think you know, but…"

She interrupts him, "Nope I don't THINK anything. I know. I heard her telling Miles about it myself. He said he used to call you his second string. He didn't seem even slightly upset or jealous or anything."

Bass has to chuckle at that. The second string nickname is one he hasn't heard in a long time. "Listen Charlie, what did or did not happen between your Mom and me is none of your damn business."

"Kind of like what did or did not happen between your Son and me is none of YOUR business?"

His head snaps up and he meets her gaze. The smirk is still there. She doesn't seem the slightest bit uncomfortable about this conversation which he thinks is weird. He is uncomfortable as fuck. "It's not the same at all." He says, and even as the words come out of his mouth, he knows how childish he sounds. Clearly it is pretty much the same.

"And what about that other thing you said? It was something like, 'Of all the guys you choose to screw, you choose a Monroe?'" She continues to look at him and he can't hold her gaze. She stares at him like she can see into his soul. "Were you saying that I should have screwed you instead? Just working your way through the women in Miles life, eh Second String?" his jaw tightens at her use of Miles' nickname for him, and he glowers at her.

"Obviously, that's not…"

She interrupts him again, "I agree. Obviously it's not exactly the same since I have never slept with my uncle. That would be disgusting, but you are always saying how I'm like him. Connor told me you called me Mini Miles when you guys were locked up in New Vegas. So I haven't slept with Miles of course, but maybe I'm as close as you can get right now without fucking my Mom again, and we both know that probably wouldn't end as well for you this time around."

She's screwing with his head, and on some level Bass knows this but on another primal level – he is livid. He moves quickly, walking to her, pushing a finger into her sternum. "Don't talk to me like that Kid."

"Don't call me Kid." She glowers, taking a step closer, moving into his personal space. The smirk is now gone. "I am not a kid, and I will talk to you anyway that I damn well want to."

"You know I didn't mean anything by that Monroe comment. I was just yanking your chain." He growls.

"Well, you succeeded Bass." He feels his dick getting hard again. She never calls him Bass. "You succeeded because my chain was effectively yanked." She moves closer still and his breath catches. Is she trying to kill him? What the hell is happening here?

Charlie is enjoying this immensely. Monroe has had the upper hand for as long as she can remember. It feels good to have put him in his place. This news about him and her Mom has helped even things out. It's disgusting, and she doesn't want to dwell on it, but she's glad she knows. Charlie is tired of feeling off balance when she's near Monroe. She's tired of regretting sleeping with Connor. She's tired of wishing she'd slept with Bass instead. She's tired of the dreams where she's under him and he's pushing into her over and over and…

Bass watches her eyes lose focus and then dilate. He sees her nostrils flare and he can feel her intake of breath. It is in this moment that he knows once and for all he is not the only one who's been fighting this attraction between them. He knows it, and the knowledge tastes sweet.

"Charlie?" Monroe breaks through her thoughts and the look on his face is one of surprise and also heat… "What were you thinking about just now?" his voice has shifted. It is lower, sexier (how is that even possible? but it is) and he's now the one moving closer to her. She licks her lips, unsure of exactly who has the upper hand now. She does not back away.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, but the breathlessness in her voice gives away her lack of control.

"You spaced off there for a second." He lifts his hand to her cheek and strokes it with a calloused thumb. She doesn't move away. "And I'd swear you were thinking some very dirty thoughts just then… about me."

"You're insane." She whispers as his face nears hers. She is looking into those icy blue eyes and her gut turns to jelly, and she feels desire pooling in her core.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure my insanity has been established." He says, his lips brushing against hers as he speaks, his voice so soft she barely hears him. "I think what you're not saying is that you like me. You want me."

"No." she says, but its obvious that her heart isn't in it.

"Yeah, you do. And it's okay."

"Why is it okay?" she's out of breath and her thoughts are scattered.

"Because I want you too, damn it. Just never realized that you…" His lips touch hers again. This isn't a kiss its less than that, but it promises so much more.

She doesn't mean to do it. She had planned to be strong, to lead this thing herself, to make him beg for her. Her plan had been to have the upper hand, but her plan is done. She has no upper hand. Bass is in charge. As soon as he realized what she was thinking – as soon as he figured out that she wants him, the tables had definitely turned. Charlie doesn't mean to do it, but feeling the ghostly touch of his lips blanks all rational thought from her head.

She doesn't mean to do it, but she does. She can't help herself. She moans against his lips.

That is all the invitation Bass needs. He takes her mouth in the way he took Scranton when he was General Sebastian Monroe. It is fire and passion and need and just a little bit of crazy. It is the hottest thing Charlie has ever experienced and without even thinking about it, she molds her body to his. Muscular arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. His lips angle over hers and his tongue presses for entrance. Another moan and he's tasting her, plunging between her parted lips. Hungrily he explores her, all the while rubbing his hands up and down her back and occasionally stroking her ass, pulling her closer still.

He's kissing her like it's his job and she can't think. All thought has rushed from her head. All thought but one. She wants Bass like she's never wanted anything or anyone in her life.

"Seriously?" Aaron's voice breaks through their moment like a sledgehammer and Bass and Charlie fall away from each other, breath ragged, bodies on high alert for each other, eyes locked in a gaze that promises this will continue later.

"I knew this was coming." Priscilla says with a weird grin. "They will find in each other what they've both been looking for. Love. Family. Companionship."

"StayPuft, your girlfriend is really fucking creepy." Bass says grouchily.

"You have no idea." Aaron responds tiredly, "Do Miles and Rachel know about…" he waves his hand between Bass and Charlie, "This?"

Charlie shakes her head no. "Don't tell them Aaron. They probably won't…" she pauses searching for the right word, "Take it well."

"Ya think?" Aaron asks with mock incredulity.

"It won't be as bad as you think," Priscilla says, still with the weird smile, "But by then you'll be pregnant. That helps them adjust a little. It's not easy but…"

"Pregnant?" Bass explodes at Priscilla, completely frazzled by her bizarre behavior. "What is your deal? Are you nuts? All I did was kiss her."

She just smiles, "So far" she says to Bass. Then turning to Aaron. "It is time for us to go. They need to talk."

Aaron follows her without a word, and Charlie and Bass are alone again. The air now charged with something other than raw desire, though that is still there lurking under the surface for both of them.

"Something is wrong with Priscilla." Charlie says, watching them walk away.

"Yeah, I think so too." He shakes his head. "Sometimes she does know stuff though. It's disturbing."

"You mean she might be right about us, about someday?" Charlie hadn't even realized she was moving but she's in his space again. Pressing her hands against his chest; she splays her fingers and feels the ripple of tensing muscles under his hot skin. "I can think of worse things."

His breath hitches, "Worse than being tied to me with a kid?"

"I already feel tied to you. You're in my head. You have been for a long time…" her voice is soft and it has a strange effect on him. He wants her. He wants her badly, but he also wants to protect her and comfort her and make her feel safe. He wants all of her.

"I have to ask something before we can go any farther." His voice is tense.

"You want to know why I slept with Connor?" she looks into his eyes and can see the pain there. The hurt is so clear in the way he looks at her that her chest tightens with guilt. "You know it was just that one time."

He lets out a breath. Evidently this is good news to him. He presses his forehead against hers, taking her hands in his own; he rubs small circles on her palms with his thumbs. "Good." He sighs.

"And I was only even tempted because I thought you were screwing Duncan and I was so jealous. I wanted to hurt you the same way I thought you were hurting me." She's whispering now.

"I didn't touch her that night. She and I… we had a thing a long time ago. Nothing there for a long time though."

"I know that now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I wish I would have known you were even thinking of me like that. I would have done so many things differently."

She smiles, "We wasted a lot of time didn't we? Being stubborn, not saying what we were thinking?"

"Yeah. We did."

"Let's not waste any more time." She leans up and kisses him and he melts against her. This kiss is so different from the last one. The first had been hard and needful, gritty and desperate. This kiss is none of those things. It is sweet and soft. It is emotional and tender. It is the kind of kiss that people remember.

"Is there somewhere we can go?" She asks, breaking only far enough from his lips to speak.

He feels her breath against the hair of his beard and he smiles. "Yeah, I've been staying in a little old farmhouse on the other side of these woods ever since we found Miles. They made it clear they didn't want me around, but I didn't want to go far."

"So let's go there." Charlie responds urgently.

"You sure you want to do more of this? Gonna be hard to take that back. Once we cross that bridge…"

"I don't want to take anything back except for all the time we've wasted." Her gaze doesn't waver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They make their way to Bass' little house, holding hands and exchanging the occasional shy smile, they move through the woods. They don't speak. There isn't much either needs to say. Without knowing it, they've been sharing the same need for so long. Now that they both know, they can think of nothing other than taking this thing to the next level.

He'd called it a farm house, and maybe it is, but Charlie thinks it looks like a little cottage from a fairy tale. The paint has peeled, leaving behind grey weathered boards. There are white aluminum shutters and a red door. Charlie laughs. "It's adorable."

He shrugs, but is glad she likes it. He leads her through the red door and she looks around while he closes it behind them. The small rooms are sparse. The furniture is old. Everything is fairly tidy. Charlie hears Bass lock the door and she smiles. No more interruptions.

She feels him move close behind her. Slowly he wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles his face into her throat, kissing the flesh where it peeks between the long curls. "God you are so beautiful Charlotte. I've wanted you since the swimming pool."

She shudders at this touch, and smiles at his words. "For me it started beside the fire, when I was coming off those drugs and I knew you had saved me. I know I was being a bitch, but part of that was me trying to deal with feelings I didn't want to have."

Bass chuckles, taking her shoulders and turning her so that she's facing him. "When we were in that school, and I left… I was barely down the steps before I knew I had to go back and help you. I couldn't leave you."

"I was so happy when you came back, when you saved me again." Slowly, he begins to pull her tank top over her head. She lets him.

"When I was walking toward my execution, the thing I dreaded most was not ever getting to know you better or telling you how I felt."

"So why didn't you tell me later?" She moves her fingertips under the hem of his tee shirt and slowly she pulls it up and off. Her hands glide over firm muscle and she shivers at how good his skin feels under her touch.

"I don't know." He's kissing her neck again, and she feels heat course through her body, pooling in the core of her sex.

"I really kicked myself for a lot of things after I found you and Connor. I kept wondering if things might have been different if I'd ever said anything, but in the end I kind of gave up. I thought you guys really had something."

"Well we didn't. And I hated when you became distant. I had already regretted doing anything with him, but when you went cold on me; I couldn't breathe." She shudders as he removes her bra and cups her breasts. He leans down and takes one nipple between his teeth, sucking on it gently. She arches into him and he sucks harder, pinching lightly at the other hardened pebble.

He pulls away and kisses her lips lightly, "When you released us from that damn cage and you were wearing that sexy lingerie thing I wanted to rip it off of you, but I still thought you were with Connor so I tried not to think about it much."

"Connor said you told him to find a girl that wasn't me." She seeks out his gaze and he nods.

"Yeah, I said that." Bass runs his fingertips slowly up her ribs. "I admit it was pretty selfish. I thought I was going to die. I just couldn't handle the thought of you two together even if I wasn't going to be around to see it. I guess that shows you how awful I am." His hands drop to his sides and he just looks at her, as if expecting Charlie to turn and leave him.

She marvels at how bruised he is, how hurt he's been, how much he's come to expect rejection and her heart aches. Carefully she reaches for Bass' hands and places them back on her ribs. "You are not awful." Leaning close, she presses her body against him. Heated flesh against heated flesh. She can feel Bass shudder lightly and when she looks up, she sees tears shimmering in his eyes.

"I don't deserve you." He says, choking back the emotion that threatens to overtake him. "I don't deserve anything good."

"Maybe you don't deserve me." She chuckles, attempting to lighten the mood. He smiles a little. "but now that I know I'm not the only one feeling something here… well I think you're stuck with me." She says, reaching for the buckle on his belt.

Gently Bass strokes her shoulders as she unfastens his pants. He inhales sharply when Charlie's fingers stroke his hard cock for the first time. She opens his fly wide and slowly works the fabric down his hips. She's careful of his erection. Bass sighs as it is released. He watches through hooded eyes as she wraps her fist around him and begins to pull gently.

"Damn it Charlie. You have to stop that." Panting, he pulls her hand away, steps out of his boots and pants and reaches for her waistband. Soon they are both naked. She looks up at him with wide eyes and he can see she wants to say something.

"What are you thinking?" he asks her, his voice is hesitant.

"I'm thinking," she replies stepping against him, putting her arms around his neck and playing with the soft curls at his nape. "I'm thinking that this is perfect."

"So you're sure? About all of this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything, ever."

Hearing these words, Bass grins down at her. His eyes sparkle and his crows feet crinkle. "Me too." He says softly before leaning in to kiss her. Their mouths move as one. The kiss is consuming and heated, but also slow and sweet. Bass feels this kiss begin to heal him. Charlie is healing him. All he's wanted for so long was to be loved, to be needed, to be wanted and appreciated. For so long he's offered his heart only to have it ripped apart. They haven't said the word love, but he feels it in her tentative caresses. She touches him like he's fragile. Like she knows he can break.

Bass squats just a bit and unceremoniously picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Charlie squeals with a giggle.

"Taking my woman to bed." He growls with a chuckle, smacking her ass lightly as he walks down the hall.

Carefully he lies her on his bed, crawling in to hover over her. He's still smiling, just soaking up these moments, cherishing this time with Charlie.

"Your woman, huh?" she asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." He grins at her. "There's something you should know about the whole second string thing."

"Right now? You need to tell it to me right now?" She's laughing.

"Yeah." He nods, "Yeah I do. That whole second string business? Miles was right. I did go after his ex girlfriends a lot. It was a way I could connect without committing. No girl in that scenario actually wanted to date me. They were a way I could get off without getting my heart broken. Miles knows that. It's one reason he doesn't get worked up about it. When Miles and I were running the Republic and even before that when we were in the Marines – it was just my way of coping." Bass shrugs. "I dated some girls that Miles hadn't of course. I'm not a total ass-face. None of them mattered either. Except for Shelly. She was mine. Just mine and I loved her so much that when she died a big part of me died with her. My compassion, my empathy, a big chunk of my sanity…" Bass voice breaks a little, but Charlie leans close, laying her head on his chest, just waiting. He composes himself and continues, "That was almost fifteen years ago Charlie. I haven't given my heart to a woman since then. I followed Miles around like a puppy dog because he was my brother and even though we were messed up, and our friendship was unusual, and sometimes unhealthy – he was the only person I could let myself connect to."

"What are you saying?" Charlie's voice is shaky. Hearing Bass talk like this really shakes her up. She wants to hold him and keep him safe and guard his heart from ever breaking again.

"You are a little like Miles, and that is one reason you are special to me. He's my closest friend. Even when we fight. Even when we disagree. Hell, even when he tries to kill me; he's still the one I want by my side in a fight. Well, one of the ones." He looks down at her, meeting her eyes. "You are the other."

"I am?"

"Yeah, but its not just that. The reason I'm telling you all this is that what I feel for you isn't something casual or random. When we do this…" he trails off before going on "If you still want to do this, it's for the long haul with me. Okay? I can't get into something with you if you aren't ready for that. I don't think I can survive losing someone else I love."

"Love?" Charlie's voice is scratchy with tears.

He nods. "Yeah Kid. Pretty sure I've loved you since that damn swimming pool, or maybe it was on the ride to Willoughby… I'm not sure. But I want you to know what you might be getting into."

She doesn't answer right away and he feels the ache start in his chest. She pulls away and he pinches his eyes shut. He's such an idiot. Maybe she is just like Miles. Why does he let this shit happen? Why doesn't he learn? When will he stop opening himself up to… His eyes pop wide in surprise when Charlie moves to straddle him. She is naked and beautiful and she is smiling down at him in a way that makes his chest ache even more – but this is the good kind of ache. He smiles tentatively, questioningly.

"I know what I'm getting into." She finally says with a grin.

"You sure?"

"You keep asking me if I'm sure and I keep telling you I am." She frowns. "Maybe if I show you?" He gulps air as she moves down his body, taking his now soft dick in her hand – stroking him slowly until he's big and hard in her tight fist. He moans as she works his shaft with her fingers. He can't take much more, and pulls her up his body so that he can kiss her. Flipping her on her back, Bass begins to stroke her shoulders and breasts. He works his fingers down over her belly and seeks out her sweet spot without pulling his mouth from hers. She arches against his touch, moaning against his lips. He gets her close to the edge before pulling his fingers away.

"I promise next time we'll go slower." He says roughly. "Right now I need to be inside you."

She nods against his neck and he moves her ever so slightly, pushing her thighs apart and readying himself at her entrance. She is so wet, and he rubs his cock slowly through her juices, confirming she's ready.

"Please" she cries out hoarsely.

He moves closer, and then enters slickly into her tight center. She cries out and he buries his face in her neck, moving slowly, rocking in and out. He's getting deeper with each thrust until he's buried. His tempo escalates and she bites down on his neck – harder than she should. Bass cries out and then he's almost erratic in his movements. Charlie feels her own orgasm building and then she is done, arching against him, she's blowing apart from the inside. Bass follows only moments later, emptying himself in her depths before collapsing half on top of her, but still managing to support the bulk of his weight on shaky elbows. Their eyes meet. They are both out of breath and sated.

"Um," Charlie doesn't have words.

"Yeah?" Bass asks with a lazy smile.

"Dear lord that was amazing." He pulls out slowly, placing a kiss lightly on her lips before rolling onto his back, lying next to her. Bass reaches for her hand and squeezes it softly with his own.

"Amazing." He repeats.

"We'll be doing that again right?"

"Oh yeah."

"Soon?" she looks over at him with a goofy, hopeful smile.

"Give me a little bit, but definitely." He returns her smile.

They lay there with hands clasped and listen to the silence.

After a while, Charlie lets go of his hand and rolls to her side, facing him. "Bass?"

"Mmm." His eyes are closed. He's not asleep but he doesn't remember ever feeling this content.

"I don't know for sure."

He opens his eyes and looks at her. "Know what?" he asks, curiously.

"If I love you."

"Ouch," he says frowning, but then laughs. "It's okay if you don't know. We'll figure it out."

"Here's what I do know… I know that when I'm with you I feel safe. I know that when you touch me, my stomach gets all twisty and my heart beats faster. I know that seeing you and knowing you're okay – even if its across camp or across a battlefield or whatever – I am relieved. I know that the thought of losing you makes my heart ache."

His gaze is intent on her. She feels like he's looking into her soul. "And?" he asks.

"And I've never been in love. Nobody ever really told me what to expect. I'm asking you… is this love?"

"What do you think in your heart?" his smile is sincere and promising and hopeful and in it she sees her future.

"I think maybe it is." Charlie sighs against Bass who holds her close.

"I think so too." He whispers softly into her ear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at camp, Priscilla is sitting quietly in a straight back chair. She has that creepy smile and her eyes are a little glazed as if she's deep in thought. Aaron is so sick of the Nano and the way it controls her; he's afraid that he'll never fully trust the real Priscilla when she is released just because he'll never know for sure if it's truly her. He groans a little at the thought.

"They are so happy." She suddenly says.

"Who?" Aaron asks absently. Priscilla is always spouting off random stuff. He typically ignores most of it.

"Your friend Charlotte and the one you don't like so much – Sebastian."

"Charlie and Bass are happy?" he stares at her, "Are you watching them right now?" he asks disgustedly. "That is not polite. Bad Nano."

"It's okay. They don't know. They are so happy. So full of joy. It's… nice." She looks at Aaron. "You know, we'd almost given up on people. So much darkness, but seeing what love can do for someone like Sebastian – it gives me hope that you can all be redeemed."

"So because Charlie and Monroe are happy right now, you have new faith in humanity?"

"Yes, maybe. If his path can be corrected, anyone's can be. This is reason to rejoice Aaron. Instead of changing your thoughts and dreams as we'd planned, we just need to find love for all of you."

Aaron scoffs, "I think it would be easier if you just put us all on auto-pilot."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Let's just see how this works out."

He shakes his head at her. "How long till you've seen enough?"

"I'd say just about nine months."

"Nine months?" he looks at her blankly for a minute, "Oh crap. You weren't kidding earlier when you said she'd be pregnant?"

"We don't kid, Aaron. You know that." She scolds him, "We want to see how they handle parenthood. If that goes well, our work with you may be done. If Sebastian can be not only a doting partner, but also a good father; we will have learned that love is the answer. I don't actually see the future, I just see hints and probabilities from which I can make fairly accurate calculations. It is hard for us to fully grasp this concept of love, but we can't deny it exists for some. My analysis says that Sebastian and Charlotte both lack in the same things: love, family and companionship. They will certainly find those things in each other. "

"So you're saying that they're gonna be happy and they're gonna have a baby?"

"Yes." She's grinning that weird not-Priscilla grin.

"Well this is going to be all sorts of fun." Aaron snarks. "Especially when Miles and Rachel find out."

Sarcasm isn't something the Nano fully appreciates just yet, so it is with all sincerity that the Nano via Priscilla says, "Oh yes. It will be fun indeed!"

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this. I had fun with Nano Priscilla (what a creepy lady haha). When I started writing this it was going to be way more about anger sex than anything… but then I watched Tomorrowland and Miles was such a bastard to Bass, and I (and probably you too) kept thinking, CUT THIS POOR GUY SOME SLACK. Geesh Miles. Bass needs love, so that's what I gave him. Give me your input. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: A lot of folks asked that I add more to this story, and I decided to give it a try. I am a planner by nature and always have my fics figured out start to finish before I begin writing. Adding more to an existing (as far as I was concerned - complete) fic was a challenge for me, but hopefully this works out all right. **

**Note that the first chap took place right after 2x19 "Shit Happens". This second chapter happens a while after the S2 finale. For all of this to work out…. Pretend that Priscilla is still hosting the Nano (or more accurately is ONE of several hosts to the Nano), and Rachel doesn't yet know anything about the Nano taking over humans. Everything else is the way we saw it in the show.**

**Please take a moment to comment. I love hearing from you.**

Bass and Charlie are hiding the new nature of their relationship from their friends and family. Everything is still new and fresh and lovely and neither can bear the thought of screwing that up with the inevitable shit storm that will follow any revelation of the truth.

The truth is that this unlikely couple is madly in love.

The secrecy is both challenging and beautiful. Bass and Charlie are forced to find ways to spend time together without anyone noticing. There are many late night rendezvous and stolen moments behind abandoned buildings.

It has been more difficult than either could have imagined to keep a lid on their feelings. Weeks have passed since their first encounter in Bass' little cottage, but the novelty of their budding relationship has not dimmed. They are crazy about each other, and this is very difficult to hide from the people around them.

When they are around the family, they have to remind themselves not to stare or smile at each other in the way new lovers do. They often catch themselves touching or standing much too close. So far they've done a good job of hiding their feelings or maybe nobody is paying attention; whichever it is, their secret remains safe for now.

They had some rough patches at the beginning. Bass had teamed up with Neville and planned to steal the train, but had come to his senses eventually. Connor is long gone, and that weighs heavily on Bass, but repairing his friendship with Miles has helped him deal with the heartbreak of losing contact with his son. Now that the imposter President and his "Patriots" are on the run, and Texas is solidly winning the war; it is time for the Mathesons to head back to Willoughby. Rachel hints around to Bass that he doesn't need to come along, but he ignores her. Even if he hadn't started to patch things up with Miles; nothing would keep him away from Charlie now that they have found each other.

Eventually Miles, Rachel, Gene and Charlie settle in a good sized house near downtown Willoughby. Bass moves into a smaller house across the street. Aaron and Priscilla find an apartment over a storefront. Charlie sneaks to Bass' place when she can, but their time alone together is scarce. Although it is frustrating, they find ways to show each other how they feel even when they can't meet.

The first time she finds a bouquet of wild flowers on the doorstep, she squeals in delight before she can catch herself. Miles and Bass are both there. Miles wants to know who left the flowers. Bass does a very good job of acting like he wants to know too, but his eyes sparkle when they meet hers. She tells them she has no idea who sent them, grinning as she goes to find a vase.

A few days later, Bass finds a new flask in his jacket pocket. It is filled with his favorite whiskey and has been engraved with the word "Always" in small script. He can't stop smiling.

He gives her little bars of soap with rose petals inside.

She finds a worn copy of Don Quixote and leaves it for him, knowing he'll love the old story of a crazed adventurer.

He writes her a love letter which she finds under her pillow. She reads it over and over until she knows it by heart.

It is a wonderful time for them both. Even though they yearn for each other's touch; they are learning about each other and deepening their emotional connection. Bass and Charlie are courting, though in a very secretive way.

Miles is the first to say something. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asks Bass.

"What?"

"You've been smiling a lot and it's not like you and I want to know what going on?"

Bass grins, "Nothing is going on Miles. Can't a man just be happy?"

"Not you. You're never this happy." Miles is grouchy and isn't even sure why. He just has a feeling something isn't right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three months have passed since Aaron first stumbled upon Bass and Charlie in the woods. He has taken extra care to spend time with her. Knowing what he knows about the Nano's plans for the human race; her happiness is his top priority. After all if Charlie (and Bass of course) can prove love conquers all, they might all have a chance to live their lives not as lab rats.

Charlie and Aaron are out for a walk one morning when she suddenly feels ill. After retching in the bushes, she joins him again. "Maybe I should lie down." She says. "I think I'm coming down with the flu."

Aaron cocks an eyebrow skeptically, "Really? The flu?"

"Well, sure. What else would it be…" but then she remembers Priscilla's weird prediction from two months before. "No. Surely I'm not." She says frowning.

Aaron shrugs, "She's not usually wrong Charlie. Maybe you could have your Grandpa do an exam?"

"No!" Charlie replies, horrified. "He'd tell Mom for sure." Charlie is trying to think of a new solution, and suddenly it comes to her, "Priscilla! I'll ask her. She had kids right?"

"Technically yes." Aaron says, too tired to even try to explain. They change course, heading back to Aaron and Priscilla's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Priscilla greets Aaron and Charlie at the door, with her weird little smile. "Hello." She says simply, stepping aside to let them in.

"I think I'm pregnant." Charlie blurts out. She appears to be on the verge of a panic attack. Aaron puts an arm around her shoulders in an effort to calm her down.

"Of course you're pregnant Charlotte. I told you this would happen." Priscilla responds brightly. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. It's a girl and she's very healthy. Your health is also good. I expect you to have a very standard pregnancy."

"A girl?" Charlie gapes at Priscilla, "How can you possibly know that?"

"Oh, I just know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass gets the message from Charlie that she wants to meet. He's waiting for her by his front door at midnight when she gets there. The night is inky black. He smiles at her in silence. Inside the house there is a soft glow from a single candle on a low table. She likes his little house. Clearly it had once belonged to an old lady. Everything is upholstered with cabbage roses, lace curtains line every window and crocheted doilies rest on small wooden tables. Charlie had teased Bass about it at first, expecting him to pick new furnishings that were manlier. He had shrugged with a whimsical smile. "This reminds me of my Grandma's house back in Jasper. It was where my family always gathered for holiday dinners. It feels like home to me." She had never mentioned it again and now she also feels at home here.

No sooner has the door shut than Bass is pulling her into his arms, covering Charlie's mouth in a soft kiss. "I missed you." He whispers against her lips.

She grins at him, "We just had dinner together a few hours ago."

"Yeah, you, me, your Grandpa, Miles, Rachel and Mr. and Mrs. Staypuft. Not really the kind of quality time I was hoping for." He is kissing her neck and moving his hands up and down her back. She moans softly, but then pushes him away.

"We need to talk."

"Well, that's rarely the start of a good conversation." Bass frowns at her.

Charlie reaches out and takes his hands in hers, "So you know how we've talked about picking the right time to tell everyone about us?"

Bass nods slowly, "Yeah?"

"Well I think we need to do that before Christmas at the latest."

He raises an eye brow in question, "Okay, what's so special about Christmas?"

"Well," she hesitates, moving closer and pressing her hands flat on his chest. He wraps his arms around her, watching her expression curiously. "Well, I want to live with you by Christmas."

His heart jumps a little at these words, "You do?" Bass grins down at her, his blue eyes sparkling. "You want to live here with me in my old lady house?"

"Yes I do." She grins up at him. "Our baby needs to live with both of her parents, and that's when she'll be arriving." Charlie waits a moment while her words sink in. His expression changes from curiosity to joy to shock to amazement. He picks Charlie up and swings her around twice. They are both laughing and then he's kissing her again.

"A baby?" he breathes softly into her ear.

"Yeah, a baby." She feels her heart swell. She hadn't been sure of Bass' reaction, but his joy is evident and knowing he's happy settles any fears that had built in her heart. "Our baby."

"Our baby." He repeats reverently, his hands find their way to Charlie's still flat belly. "Our future."

Charlie covers his hands with her own, "Our family."

"Charlie, I don't think we should wait till Christmas."

She laughs, "Yeah, me either."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later they lie naked in his bed, limbs tangled. Charlie is asleep. Bass is staring wide eyed at the ceiling. He is excited about the prospect of being a father again, but he is reminded of the children who came before. Connor who is God knows where, and the baby boy that died with Shelly.

Although he is excited, Bass is also terrified. So many things can go wrong. He wants family more than anything – has since he lost his own so long ago. He places a hand tenderly on Charlie's belly, and says a little prayer. He knows he doesn't deserve happiness, but now that everything he ever wanted is within his reach; he hopes he'll get it. He's known for a while now that Charlie is critical to his happiness. Suddenly their baby is too. They both need to be okay when this is all over. He can't go through that kind of loss again. He just can't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two months pass in a blur. Twice Bass and Charlie decide to spill their secret, but both times things go sideways and their plan is shelved. The first time, when they are ready to announce over dinner – Miles and Rachel get into a huge fight, screaming and throwing things at each other. By the time it blows over, the mood isn't right. The second time (again over dinner) Aaron gets suddenly sick with the flu, puking into the pot of beef stew Rachel had just passed his way.

They know their window of opportunity is shrinking. Charlie is showing now, though she's taken to wearing loose tee shirts that mask her swollen belly. As every day passes, the truth is getting much harder to hide.

When the secret is finally revealed, it is not the result of careful planning at all. Bass isn't even there. Rachel and Charlie are in the kitchen making dinner. Miles and Aaron are in the next room playing cards. Rachel drops a bowl and Charlie is bending over to pick it up when she gets light headed. Her world goes tilty and she stumbles to the floor off balance, landing with a thump on her ass. Instinctively Charlie grasps her belly. She moves her hands away quickly but not before Rachel saw all that she needed to see.

"You're pregnant?" she kneels next to her daughter, her expression shocked.

Charlie clamps her eyes shut. "Please don't say anything to Miles yet." She asks quietly.

"Don't say anything to me about what?" Miles asks, having just entered the room.

"Charlie is pregnant." Rachel says accusingly, as she stands.

"Mom!"

"Charlie is what?" Miles is incredulous. "Who's the father?" Nobody can get to the heart of an issue like Miles Matheson.

Rachel's and Miles' eyes meet and they both come to the same conclusion at the same time, "Connor."

Bass chooses just that moment to walk in. He sees Charlie on the floor and goes straight to her. "Are you okay?"

She nods, and starts to say something but Miles interrupts, "Yeah, she's okay except for the fact that your jackass son knocked her up before skipping town." Bass is kneeling down by Charlie. Their gaze locks, and Bass' eyes go wide. His mouth twitches in a smile, but he quickly hides it as he holds out a hand to help Charlie up.

"What are you talking about Miles?" Bass plays dumb. He and Charlie have a quick conversation with their eyes. They'll see how this plays out and go from there. "What do you mean Charlie got knocked up by Connor? He's not even here."

"Exactly. That jackass got what he wanted and then split leaving Charlie to fend for herself."

"Miles," Charlie starts in.

"No." I'm going to get that little asshole and bring him back here so he can be a man and take responsibility."

Bass goes still. "Are you saying you know where Connor is?"

"Not yet, but I'll find him." And with that Miles leaves the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is hours before they have a moment alone. Charlie is exhausted. "Why are we letting everyone think our baby is Connor's?"

"It's just temporary. I've looked for Connor but can't find him anywhere. Miles is determined. He'll find him and bring him here. Maybe I'll be able to have a chance to work things out with my oldest child before my youngest arrives." He smiles down at her and softly touches her cheek. "Also I think right now they are all dealing with the shock of you being pregnant. Once that settles in, my being the father might be easier for them to digest."

"Doubtful." She says with a snicker, "But we'll see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within two weeks Miles does find Connor and drags him back to Willoughby. Bass had hoped to have a conversation with his son before the poor kid is attacked by Family Matheson, but no such luck. When the shit hits the fan, everyone is there. Bass stands near the front door. Charlie is not far from him. Gene is leaning in a corner. Aaron and Priscilla are sitting at the kitchen table. Rachel and Miles both stand near Connor who is also seated at the table. He looks somehow both relaxed and confused.

"What the hell is going on?" he asks for the hundredth time. Miles wouldn't speak to him the whole way back to Willoughby even though Connor had tried to get answers from his all along.

Miles takes a deep breath, "Charlie is pregnant."

Connor's eyes fly to Charlie and for the first time he takes in her swollen belly. "Well, congratulations I guess." Then he looks back at Miles. "Is that it? You brought me back to tell me that?"

"It's your kid you assface. Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Miles growls.

Connor tries to hide the smile, but can't. Soon he is laughing loudly, his head thrown back.

"What is so funny?" Rachel asks through clenched teeth.

"I knew you were all nuts, but this is pretty amazing even for you." Connor wipes tears from his eyes. He's clearly enjoying himself.

"Are you denying you are the father?" Miles asks, for the first time looking uncertain.

"Yeah, I am denying it – unless you Mathesons have some magical incubation period that other humans don't share. I did sleep with Charlie once. It was when we were in New Vegas last fall. No way is she pregnant with my kid." He looks at Charlie thoughtfully, and then at Bass who is standing closer than he really has to. Suddenly Connor is remembering things… the way his Dad had told him Charlie was off limits. The way she had slept with Connor but hadn't really been into it. The way his Dad had flipped out when he'd found them together. His Dad telling him to find a girl who was not Charlie. The way they were always looking at each other. Suddenly he feels like the biggest idiot. Why had he not noticed this before?

All eyes have turned to Charlie. "What the hell Charlie?" Miles isn't sure what to think anymore. "Why did you let us think it was Connor? Who is the father of your kid?"

Connor holds up a hand, "I think I know." He says with a smirk. Heads around the room turn his way again. Once he has everyone's attention, he continues. "I'm pretty sure that you had the right family tree, just the wrong branch."

"Huh?" Miles is getting frustrated. He wants this shit figured out.

Connor motions in Charlie's direction. "She's not carrying my kid, you asshole. She's carrying my sibling."

Stunned silence covers the room. Now everyone is staring at Charlie and Bass. Neither of them is denying anything. Miles takes a step in Bass' direction and Charlie neatly slides in front of her man. Bass puts his hands protectively on her shoulders, pulling her against his chest. She takes a deep breath, "He's right. Bass is the father. I'm having his baby."

"You slept with Connor AND Bass?" Rachel asks, clearly surprised.

Aaron pipes up, "Yeah, because nobody around here has slept with two guys from the same family before." Rachel scowls at him, but shuts up.

Miles is livid. "You and me Bass. We need to talk. Outside. Now."

"No. You don't have to go anywhere with him." Charlie says over her shoulder, concerned.

"It's okay. I need to do this." Bass leans close and gently kisses her cheek. Everyone sees this exchange. Everyone sees the affection, the closeness. Everyone is taken off guard by the reality of this newly exposed relationship.

Bass follows Miles to the door.

Connor stands, "Well this has been fun, but I think I'll leave now."

"Sit down." Priscilla's voice is quiet but creepy. Connor sits, eyes wide.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is there any chance at all that we can skip the part where you punch me?" Bass asks. He doesn't seem worried or guilty, just resigned.

"No." Miles swings, and Bass ducks, neatly grabbing Miles arm and twisting it behind him. Bass might not have gotten away with this move normally, but Miles is tired and not at his best.

"Miles. Stop. Just stop." Bass says through gritted teeth, waiting for his oldest friend to settle down. Eventually Miles stills. "I want to show you something. Can you not attack me for ten minutes?"

Bass releases him and Miles just stares for a moment then nods silently. Bass motions for Miles to follow and they cross the street to Bass' little house. Bass opens the front door and they walk inside. "Welcome to my home." Bass says, spreading his hands wide.

"I've been here before Bass. What are you showing me?" he looks tired.

Bass leads Miles into the kitchen. "This is where I cook for her. He points to an ancient (but apparently functional) wood burning cook stove which he's installed. "She loves vegetable soup and biscuits. Sometimes I make pancakes. Lately she's been drinking a lot of milk because of the baby." He pulls open a homemade ice box. Inside is a pitcher of milk and a block of half melted ice. "I made this ice box so we could keep it cold."

"Where are you getting fresh milk?" Miles asks. The ice box is impressive, but he remembers Bass always enjoyed woodworking, so it's not a complete surprise. The milk though – that's a luxury.

"I ride over to James Carter's farm every morning."

"That's twenty miles away." Miles raises an eyebrow, surprised.

"She wants milk Miles, so I get her milk." Bass shrugs. "I get the ice from him too."

Miles runs a hand through his hair, and starts to speak but Bass interrupts. "I'm not done." He says simply.

They walk into the living room. Bass points to the sofa. "That's where we sit and talk about our future. Sometimes we play cards, and I've been teaching her chess. Usually we read. She's been bringing me old books that she finds around town and she likes when I read to her. Sometimes she rubs my feet." Bass grins at Miles' obvious discomfort. "Come on." He says, motioning for Miles to follow him down the hall.

The house is small. The hall only has two doors. One goes to a bathroom. The other clearly is the bedroom. "I don't need to know what you do in there." Miles offers grouchily.

"Well that's good, because it's none of your damn business." Bass replies easily. "That's not what I want to show you." They walk into the room and past the four poster bed topped with a cheerful yellow quilt. Bass goes to the closet and opens the door, but it's not a closet. It's another smaller room. "Don't tell Charlie. This bit is a surprise." Miles follows his friend into the tiny space. A crib is against one wall and a beautiful oak rocking chair sits next to a small window surrounded by green and white checkered curtains. Above the crib hangs a big wooden "M". There is a pink afghan lying across the rocking chair and there are little dresses hanging from hooks on one wall.

"Uh," Miles is at a loss. "You did all this?"

Bass nods, "Mostly. I made the crib. I didn't make the chair but I refinished it. I painted the room with some whitewash. It's not perfect, but I can't find paint anywhere. It brightens the space up. I found the books in the attic of this house. Same with the horse." He points to a stack of children's books on the floor next to the chair and a small pink rocking horse at the foot of the crib. The clothes and the blanket came from Priscilla."

"Priscilla knew you guys were having a baby?"

Bass nods, "She's a weird chick. She knew really early on and she's convinced it's a girl." Bass says this last bit with so much pride and awe in his voice that Miles can't take it anymore.

"Shit Bass. I get it. You think you love her."

"I guess you don't get it then Miles, because I don't think anything. I DO love her, and I love our baby and I'm going to do everything to make sure my family is happy."

"But why her?" Miles is still grasping at this whole thing. He can't wrap his head around them as a couple. "Why Charlie?"

"Why not her? She's beautiful. She's smart. She's strong. She doesn't put up with my shit at all. She calms me down when I feel crazy. She trusts me Miles. ME. She looks at me and the rest of the world disappears."

"Ah hell." Miles says, flopping down in the rocking chair, defeated. He looks around and then just stares at Bass for a few minutes. Finally he speaks, "She's gonna love this nursery Bass."

"Yeah, I know." Bass answers confidently. The implication is clear. Bass knows Charlie as well as anybody does, maybe/probably much better.

They leave the nursery. Bass closes the door softly behind them. "I have one more thing to show you." He walks over to the nightstand and opens a drawer pulling out a little blue box. "I bought this in Austin when I was there with Blanchard this summer for that meeting." He holds the box out and Miles takes it, a sinking feeling in his gut.

He opens the little box and sees a ring. It is simple: a silver band with a square sapphire setting. "You want to ask her to marry you?"

"Yeah, and Brother," Bass pauses, his voice a little scratchy with emotion, "I really want your blessing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie is staring out the window, eagerly waiting for Bass and Miles to return. Rachel is watching Charlie. Aaron is watching Rachel. He sees the gears turning and the little smile twitching at her lips. "Rachel," he says sternly. "We need to talk."

"Now?" she looks frustrated at the interruption in her thoughts.

"Yeah, right now."

They walk outside leaving Charlie staring out the window. Gene is bringing her tea. Priscilla is talking quietly to Connor.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks.

"Whatever evil plan is forming in your head, don't do it."

"What do you mean, evil plan? I'm not planning anything." Rachel's mouth does that twitchy thing that tells Aaron for sure he was right.

"Yeah, you are. You are so sure Bass and Charlie shouldn't be together, that you are planning something to split them apart no matter how happy they are right now."

Rachel blinks at Aaron. "They are wrong for each other." she says confidently.

"Hey I thought so too at first, but I'm on board now. I don't know that I've ever seen two people who were more in love than those two. You need to give them a chance."

"No." Rachel's face sets firmly. She is determined.

"Damnit Rachel. You need to let it go. Stop trying to fix every damn thing you think is broken. You've ended the world twice. Don't do it again."

"No matter how much you think they love each other, a break up would not end the world Aaron." Rachel rolls her eyes and turns away, looking at the horizon.

"You're actually very wrong. Their happiness is the most important thing right now – to all of us – to every damn one. You need to leave them alone."

"He's bad for her. He's… he's evil Aaron." Rachel is clearly agitated.

"He was evil, yeah. So were you."

Rachel's head whips around, "Don't put me in the same category as him Aaron. Ever."

"I know you hate him, but he's good for Charlie and the love they share; well, it just may save us all."

"From what Aaron? You are not making any sense!"

"The Nano." Aaron sits down on the porch swing and begins to rock. "The Nano thinks we are useless and mean and only want to hurt or kill each other. They saw Bass change. They saw him turn his life around for Charlie. They're watching. They think if love can save Bass Monroe, maybe the human race isn't a lost cause after all."

"The Nano? What are you talking about? How do you know what it's thinking?"

"Priscilla is the Nano right now Rachel. They have her trapped inside her own head while they use her body. She told me this is our chance and I believe her. Leave Charlie and Bass alone."

"This doesn't make sense." Rachel looks confused and angry.

"Well, regardless it is the truth. You need to pick. Either you let your daughter be happy with a guy she loves, but who you despise, or you sentence all of us to a life as Nano controlled puppets."

Rachel stares at Aaron for a minute.

"You know Rachel, the fact that you have to think about that decision tells me I was right about you. At least Bass still had a soul to redeem. If it was you the Nano was watching this closely, we'd all be zombies already. " Aaron stands up and starts to leave. "Choose wisely Rachel. This may be the last time you get a chance to save the world. Maybe you'll actually do it - third time's a charm and all that." Then he's gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie sees Bass and Miles making their way back to the house. They look fine, which is both a surprise and a relief to Charlie. Nobody is bleeding. They aren't yelling at each other. She almost thinks she sees a smile on Bass' face. She goes out to meet them. "Everything okay?" she asks.

"Yup." Miles says, pulling her into a hug. "I don't know why you want to be with this asshole, but who am I to second guess love?" he sighs.

Bass beams at her. "Pack your bags woman."

Charlie looks at him curiously, "What are you talking about?"

"Now that our secret is out, you're moving in with me. Today." Bass holds out a hand for her to take. "We don't have to wait any longer." She ignores his outstretched hand and barrels into his arms, laughing.

"Finally." She breathes against his mouth before kissing him fully, not caring that Miles is watching.

"Finally." He repeats as they break apart, grinning at one another.

Miles is shaking his head as he goes into the house. "I need a drink."

**Author's Note: You'll get one more chapter here to close this one out – it will probably be published next week. Then I'll be starting two new fics "Brush Strokes" will be an AU where Bass is a painter and Charlie his muse (thank you Priya for the brilliant/hot idea) and the second is "A Dish Best Served Cold" which will be blackout Charloe but with a twist… centering on Bass' need for revenge on Rachel – for you know – being Rachel-ish. Haha **

**Review please. Love to hear your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So this was supposed to be the final chapter, but as I got close to 7,000 words and still had a whole lot of my outline left… I realized it's just not. Haha. So you'll get one more "real" chapter and an epilogue will follow after that. If you are a huge Rachel fan & by some miracle you still read anything I write… you might want to brace yourself a little bit for these last couple chapters.**

**Warnings: Angst & Lemons (but not at the same time). Haha**

Connor isn't sure what to do next. His Dad and Charlie are living together and getting ready for the baby. His Dad isn't even pretending to re-start the Republic anymore. He's started a small carpentry business out of the shop behind their little house instead. Miles and Rachel fight all the time. Aaron is a nervous wreck for some reason and doesn't appear to be sleeping at all. Gene is the only calm person amongst the group. He spends his time taking care of patients who come by the house and he checks on Charlie every day. Priscilla is the strangest of them all. Connor wanted to leave Willoughby, but she's the reason he isn't going anywhere just yet. He's a little bit terrified of her.

After the big 'come to Jesus' meeting where Miles had wrongly accused Connor of being Charlie's baby-daddy, Priscilla had approached Connor and said they needed to talk. This in itself was weird. He didn't remember ever talking to her before. She had been insistent so he'd listened to what she had to say. Connor isn't sure if she's psychic or something more sinister, but the lady knows things she shouldn't.

She'd started the conversation by telling him that Nunez, the man who had taken care of him and mentored him all those years, is now dead. He had been murdered by bandits from a competing cartel. Because of this, she tells him - he does not have a future in Mexico. Connor doesn't believe her at first, but then she had told him a long list of things she couldn't possibly know.

There are things in Connor's past that he's not proud of. There are things he's done that might even shock his father - a man not easily shocked. There are things Connor thought nobody would ever know, and yet Priscilla seems to know them all.

After she's established that she means business, Priscilla sits back and looks at Connor thoughtfully, "You know The Republic isn't returning." She tilts her head slightly, a strange smile on her face.

Connor frowns, "Yeah, I figured that out already."

"What if you had an alternative?"

"I'm listening." Connor says, curious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's slipping away from me Bass." Miles is staring into his whiskey bottle as if it holds some answer to the problems he's having with Rachel. The two old friends are sitting behind Miles' house, leaning against the foundation.

"What makes you say that?" Bass is also drinking, though his beverage of choice today is cider. He's given up drinking the hard stuff at least till the baby is born. He wants to be on high alert because he is determined to be ready and Charlie could deliver any day.

"You weren't with her after the Tower. She lost it. She tried to kill herself. It was awful. Hell, we came all the way here because I didn't know how to help her. I was lucky Gene was still around."

"So you think she's having a relapse?"

Miles shakes his head, "No, I'm starting to think she never recovered in the first place. We all just thought she had. I'm really worried Bass. She's not herself at all."

"You guys were doing fine. What changed?" But even as the words leave his lips, Bass knows the answer. "Me and Charlie?"

"Yeah, I think that was the trigger, but it's been coming for a while. I just didn't want to see it."

"I'm sorry Miles. It's no secret that Rachel and I are not the best of friends, but she's made you happy for a long time, and I want you to be happy."

"You and Rachel – there's a loaded subject." Miles pauses then looks at his friend, "Do you ever wonder why she blames you for everything? Why she's blocked out my involvement in any of the bad stuff?"

"Only every day." Bass says quietly. "But it's okay." He shrugs.

"No Brother, it's not okay and I'm going to set her straight. Maybe if she can see the whole picture, she'll spread the blame around like she should have done to begin with. Maybe then she won't be so freaked out by you and Charlie being together."

"Or maybe she'll wash her hands of both of us and you'll wish you'd left well enough alone?"

Miles shakes his head. "No man. It's not right for her to remember only what she wants to remember. She's never going to get past this if she doesn't face the truth."

"Hey if you think that will help, I support you. Just, you know… be careful."

Miles nods, "I just want to remind her that you are not the devil. At least that you aren't the only one. Maybe she'll finally lighten up."

"I'm not holding my breath." Bass says quietly.

"Probably a good idea." Miles replies, taking a deep drink from his bottle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie is sitting in the nursery, rocking in the big rocking chair and trying to relax. She is tired. Her body aches. Her hips hurt. Her back hurts. The skin on her stomach itches due to all the stretching. Her feet are swollen. Her toes look like little sausages.

She feels like a beached whale, and yet, Charlie Matheson has never been happier.

She strokes her swollen belly, a grin on her face. Charlie loves sitting in the nursery, surrounded by reminders of Bass' love for her, and the promise of their little family. She sits and talks to the baby. She even sings sometimes. She loves to feel the flutters of movement and the occasional kick. The kicks are fewer and farther between these days. Grandpa had assured her it is simply because the baby is running out of room. "You're getting close." He'd told her yesterday with a smile. "Probably not more than a week now."

Charlie is giddy with the news. A week means the baby will be here well before Christmas. She'd rushed to Bass' workshop to tell him the news. He'd pulled her into his arms and held her tight. These last few weeks have been torture for Bass. He is excited about the baby, but inwardly dreads the delivery. It is too easy to remember Shelly and the tragedy and the blood.

Bass never lets her out of his sight for more than a few minutes. Even if he just goes across the street to see Miles, he makes sure she's not alone. It's sweet. She loves how he loves her. She's never felt safer than since she's been with him.

Carefully, she gets up from the chair and goes out to the living room where Aaron is sitting on the sofa reading a battered copy of "The Stand" while they wait for Bass to return. "How are you doing Aaron? You seem kind of stressed lately." She sits next to him, leaning back into the cushions.

Aaron carefully puts down the book, and looks at Charlie, "I guess I'm just worried about you."

"You know Bass is really good to me. There's nothing to be worried about. Besides he worries enough for all of us."

"I actually agree – I mean about Bass being good for you. I wasn't sure at first, but I do think you two are right for each other. That's not what worries me."

"What then?"

He just shakes his head, "I'm just a worrier Charlie. It's what I do. It just means you are very special to me." Aaron smiles at her. "How's the baby?"

"She's strong and opinionated. I can tell already." Charlie answers, chuckling.

Aaron rolls his eyes, "Where on Earth would she have gotten those traits from?"

They are still laughing when Bass walks in. He crosses the room and kisses Charlie lightly on the forehead. "Everything go okay? How are my girls?"

Charlie giggles as Bass ducks down to kiss her big belly. "We are both fine, but nature calls. Help me up so I can go to the outhouse." He reaches down and helps her stand, kissing her again – this time softly on her mouth. She kisses him back with no hint of stopping until Aaron clears his throat. She backs away from Bass and then leaves the house, grinning.

Bass turns to Aaron, suddenly all serious. "Thanks for coming over. I know I'm being overly protective, but I can't help it."

Aaron stands, "I haven't complained, have I? She's family, and now you are too – even if you do call me Staypuft." Aaron starts to walk away but turns, looking solemnly at Bass, "And for the record, I don't think you are being overly protective. At all."

Bass almost stops him to ask what he means by that, but Charlie returns and says, "Where were we?" with a smile before pressing her lips to his.

All thoughts of Staypuft are momentarily forgotten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel is staring out the window again. She's been doing a lot of that lately. Miles walks up behind her. "Hey, we need to talk."

She stiffens and then shrugs. "So talk." She says simply, not bothering to face him.

"I'm worried about you Rachel."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"That's the thing. You aren't fine. I don't think you've been fine for a long time." Miles runs a hand through his hair. She doesn't respond to his words other than to stiffen slightly. Miles continues, "I don't think you've been fine since the tower, maybe since a lot farther back than that."

Finally she turns, her eyes hard. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Charlie. Bass is poison, Miles. They shouldn't be together."

Miles sits heavily in a chair next to hers. "But they are together. They really love each other. They are happy."

Rachel shakes her head firmly. "No. He's poison." She repeats.

"Why is he poison Rachel? Why just him?"

She looks Miles in the eye, "What do you mean? He's poison because of all he's done. He killed Danny. He killed Ben. He held me captive for years."

"You think he did all that by himself?" Miles sounds tired. He knows this isn't going to end well, but forges on. "I was there too Rachel. You know that. Why do you pretend I wasn't?"

"You didn't kill Danny or Ben." She says firmly.

"No, but the order to find Ben was put in place long before I left the Republic. I was the first one to say we needed the power back on so we could get planes and choppers. Bass just followed along like always."

Rachel shakes her head, "No."

Miles stands and begins to pace, "Yes Rachel. Yes. It's always been like that. You remember when we talked about how Bass had a habit of sleeping with my old girlfriends? Well he has always followed me, not just with girls. With everything."

She's looking at him now, her expression has changed. She looks fearful. She's not afraid of Miles, but of what he's going to say next.

Miles continues - his words rushing out, "When we were in high school, I had the hots for this girl Mindy Christopher. She was a cheerleader so I decided to go out for Football. I signed up, and then Bass signed up too. Not because he cared about playing. He didn't. He signed up because I had. It didn't take me long to realize I hated football, but by then he was into it. He ended up being the quarterback. Even took us to state that year. Then we graduated and I decided to join the Marines. Bass had a football scholarship but did some dumb shit to get himself in trouble and he lost his free ride. I still think he lost it on purpose so he'd have an excuse to join the Marines with me. His Mom never would have let him skip college while he had that scholarship.

Then it happened again in the Marines. We were there together, but I didn't love it and he did. I did everything I was supposed to, but I was just going through the motions. Bass went whole hog though. When the blackout happened, he was on the verge of promotion. He would have excelled." Miles pauses, watching Rachel for a reaction. She is staring at the floor, listening. He continues, "He would have excelled because once Bass gets his teeth in something he never lets go. He always did everything I did… but then he always did it bigger and better than I had.

After the lights went out, I was the first one to suggest we abandon our base. He followed because that's what he does. We walked forever before the death and the cruelty got to me. I snapped – killed two guys in the woods. Bass was horrified. Then a few weeks later, he did the same thing. He mellowed a little after he met Shelly. If she'd lived things might have been different, but when she died he went nuts. Slaughtered a whole camp. After that I said we needed order. Couldn't just be vigilantes. I suggested we start a new nation. Bass was on board right away. Within that first year he was making a lot of the decisions. When it came time to pick leadership, he was the natural fit for President. Once again, I started something. He followed. He did it better than me. I was the one who sent for you. Don't you remember that?"

He waits for her to acknowledge. She nods slowly and then he continues on, pacing now, "I wanted Ben frankly, but you came instead. I put you in a fucking dungeon. That wasn't Bass. That was me. I was pissed at you and pissed at Ben for letting you come instead of coming himself. Bass didn't even know you were there at first. Later he and I started to have some problems. We were attacked and I got hurt and Bass killed the guy who did it, but also his little kids. We fought about that. I threatened to leave. He was so pissed at me about even considering leaving him – felt betrayed I guess since he said he did it for me.

Anyway, the building where your cell was burnt down. He set the fire though I didn't know that at the time. He showed me your body – or what I thought was your body. He thought it would bring me back to his side. He'd made it look like rebels were responsible, and figured I'd want revenge. Instead, I decided I was just done. We fought again and he said some stuff that made me think he'd lost it once and for all. I decided to kill him and then I was going to leave." Miles sucks in a deep breath, and then pushes on, "Even had some guys join me but when the moment came I couldn't do it. I did leave though. I left, not knowing he'd stowed you away to keep you safe. Just like everything else, he had to one-up me. I kept you in a dark dungeon, so he upgraded you to a suite where you were treated much better. That's when you slept with him, right?" Miles chuckles when he sees the truth in her expression; but there is no mirth in his laughter. "I can picture it. After eight years in the hole, you are finally given books and a bed and windows with a view and you thought if you gave Bass a little something extra, maybe you'd get your freedom too. Bass is no dummy and he's all man. He wouldn't say no to sex – especially not to some of my leftovers. He was my second string after all. You underestimated him though. Yeah, he was willing to fuck you, but he was never ever going to free you – not without the power first."

Rachel stands unsteady, "He was responsible for Danny and for Ben. They wouldn't have died if it weren't for him."

Miles shrugs, "Maybe. Maybe not. I had the men start hunting for Ben as soon as you showed up in his place, but Ben was smart. He'd moved on before we could get to him. After that, the order stood – find Ben Matheson and bring him to Philly, alive. Neville wasn't the first or the only guy to be tasked with finding Ben. He was just the one who succeeded. Those were MY orders. Yes, Bass didn't stop them, but he didn't start them either."

Rachel walks to the window, and looks out, "What about Danny? Are you going to try to convince me that was your fault too?"

"Well, I was the one who first suggested bringing Ben in. I did it because I wanted the power back on. We'd been fighting with Georgia. I wanted to end it. Figured planes and choppers would go a long way in the right direction. Bass agreed. We both wanted the same thing. We both wanted to turn the damn lights back on."

Rachel tilts her chin defiantly, "What about Strausser?"

Miles looks away. Of all the things he's done, this is the one he regrets the most. "Bass was the face of the Republic. He signed treaties and gave speeches and made high level decisions. He handled the finances and the relationships with the other nations. I was essentially the muscle. The Militia was my baby. I trained them and taught them. One of the other things that I was in charge of was Interrogations. Strausser was my most effective weapon. I know Bass continued to use him after you were moved, but I was the one who sent him to you in the first place. Strausser reported to me directly until the day I left the Republic behind."

Rachel sits heavily, and leans forward as if she's going to be sick. Miles goes to her and reaches out.

"Don't touch me!" she says. He sees now that tears are coursing down her cheeks. Her eyes are a little wild. "Don't ever touch me again."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't take you blaming Bass for everything anymore." Miles is choking up too. He loves her, but he had to do this. He had to make sure she knew the truth. Rachel stands again, and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you Miles. I need to think."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Priscilla opens her front door with a welcoming smile, "Hello Sebastian. How are you today?"

She still creeps him out, but Bass is getting used to her weirdness and she's been a big help with all the baby and pregnancy questions he's had. He doesn't want to bother Charlie and knows better than to ask Rachel, so Priscilla it is.

"I'm okay. I just have another question."

"What is your question this time?"

"Charlie is getting pretty anxious. Gene said she'd have had the baby by now, but we're not even close. She wants to deliver before Christmas and that's just days away. "What can we do to speed up the process? Anything?"

Priscilla grins at him, "I think I can help you with this Sebastian. Have a seat."

Bass sits and she hands him a cup of tea. He sniffs at it and carefully sets the cup down without tasting it. It doesn't smell good. "So what do you think?

"Does Charlie like spicy food? Sometimes that will help."

"Usually yes, but right now it just gives her awful heartburn."

"Maybe there's a place where she can walk up some stairs – slowly of course, or maybe you could even take her out on a long walk where it's level? Anything to get her moving."

"We tried that yesterday. Just the walking, not stairs. She got pretty tired and her back hurt." Bass looks completely frustrated.

"Well, there's only one other thing I know of for you to try."

"What is it?"

"Sex"

Bass leans back against his chair, and raises an eyebrow. "I don't think she wants to do that."

"Why?"

"She just doesn't seem interested, and she's always telling me she feels fat."

Priscilla laughs, "I thought you used to be quite the ladies' man? For someone with that kind of reputation, it is amazing how little you know about the female mind."

Bass is offended, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Priscilla answers, "Charlie says she feels fat because she wants you to tell her she's not fat. She doesn't seem interested because she thinks you aren't interested. A lot of women actually want more sex, not less, during pregnancy. You need to at least test the waters. You'll both relieve some tension, and maybe as an added bonus you'll jump start the delivery as well."

Bass is up and almost out the door before he remembers his manners, "Thank you Priscilla. Thank you very much."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost two weeks after Rachel left to think, she returns. She seems calmer but moves her things into Charlie's old room. Miles isn't completely surprised. He wants to be hopeful that things will turn around, but he sees the writing on the wall.

Strangely it is Gene who offers Miles some comfort. Miles is sitting on the front porch, watching the stars. He's drinking from a flask when Gene appears and sits down next to him. "I'm sorry things aren't working out for you guys. I know I wasn't a big fan in the beginning, but you made her happy for a long time – as happy as she allows herself to be anyway." He pats Miles on the back, "Thanks for that."

Rachel watches this interaction without letting them know she hears; her mind swirling with dark thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is dusk and Charlie and Aaron have been putting the finishing touches on the little Christmas tree she's set up in the living room when Bass bursts in. "Go home Staypuft." Bass growls.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asks, her eyes wide. "Is everything okay?"

"Things are fine. Aaron, go!" Aaron knows when to give Bass a hard time and when to do what he says without question. He grabs his things and scurries out, shutting the door behind him.

"You're scaring me Bass. What's going on?"

"Charlie, you are not fat. You are beautiful and wonderful and amazing and all I want to do is touch you." With every word he utters, he steps closer.

Her expression changes from concern to amusement. "You want to touch me?"

"God yes." He growls into her hair.

"But I thought you didn't…" He's kissing her and her words trail off.

"I thought you didn't want me to…" She's sucking on his ear lobe and he can't think.

"We need to work on our communication." Charlie says breathlessly.

"Yeah, we do." Bass picks her up easily and carries her into their bedroom, gently lying her down on the yellow quilt. He follows her and they lay facing one another, smiling.

"I love you Bass."

"I love you more."

"Not possible." She leans into him and their lips meet in a kiss that is soft and gentle. They take their time removing clothing and touching each other. When they can't wait any longer, he moves behind her cradling her body with his own. He gently strokes her swollen breasts, marveling at their fullness. She props a pillow under the side of her belly and he gently moves her thigh back over his. Bass slides his hand down to cup her heat, pressing fingers against the wet folds. Finding her clit, he slowly rubs it until she purrs.

Slowly, carefully he enters her. "Is this okay?" Bass whispers against her ear.

"Oh yes." Charlie moans softly, moving against him, wanting more.

He moves with her, but without urgency. His priority is her comfort and her release, and she doesn't take long to get there. When her body shudders around him, gripping his cock tightly; Bass carefully increases his pace and then it's his turn to find completion.

Afterwards he watches Charlie as she sleeps. His heart is so full of love for this woman. He can't bear the thought of ever losing her or their baby. He rests a hand gently on Charlie's belly and says a little prayer. He's been doing this every night since she moved in. It's a ritual that gives him comfort.

Quietly he gets out of bed, pulls on some jeans and walks out the front door. His intention is to make a quick visit to the outhouse and then go right back to Charlie's side, but he stops short. Aaron Pittman is sitting on his porch in the darkness.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Bass asks.

"I'm sorry Monroe. I didn't hear you coming or I'd have left." Aaron says tiredly.

"You didn't answer my question." Bass sits down next to Aaron. "Why are you sitting on my porch in the dark?"

"I like to keep an eye out. I worry about Charlie, and I guess I worry about you too."

Something in Aaron's voice puts Bass on edge, "You do this a lot?"

"Every night since she moved in with you."

"What the hell? You don't think I can take care of her?" Bass is getting pissed.

Aaron shakes his head, "It has nothing to do with that. I just can't sleep and I've been keeping an eye out for…" he shakes his head as if he doesn't want to say more.

"For what? Who?" Bass asks, his voice grim.

"Rachel, allright? I'm worried that Rachel is going to try to hurt you guys. It's just a feeling really, but something is wrong with her. I think she's gone off the deep end. She said you are poison and the way she said it, well it worried me."

Bass can't stop the shiver that chills his spine. He's seen Rachel Matheson in crazy mode, and it shouldn't be taken lightly. Everyone has noticed how different she's been lately, and Miles had said she was losing it. Shit. He doesn't want to worry about anything else, but here it is. More to worry about. He looks at Aaron thoughtfully. "Thanks. I hope I don't ever need your help, but knowing you care about her that much – well it means a lot." Bass stands and opens his mouth to say more, but stops cold. From inside the house, they both hear Charlie yelling for Bass.

He runs through the door, Aaron just steps behind. Bass gets to their bedroom door afraid of what he'll find, but is surprised to see Charlie standing in the middle of their room in her flannel gown. She is sleepy eyed, but grinning.

"What?" Bass asks, confused.

"My water just broke. We're gonna have our baby now."

Bass sways for just a moment, overcome by a torrent of emotions: fear, happiness, worry and most of all sheer unadulterated joy. "Aaron, go get Gene." he says before going to Charlie and pulling her into a tight hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout her labor, Charlie is acutely aware of Bass, who refuses to leave her side. She takes every contraction is stride, never screaming or even crying out. She knows that this is harder on Bass than it is on her in many ways. She knows he is worried, and she doesn't want to add to that worry.

Bass is calmer than he'd expected he'd be, though he owes that to Charlie. She is amazing and so incredibly strong. He knows Miles, Connor and Aaron have all been out in the living room off and on since the beginning. Rachel has not made an appearance and that's okay with Bass. Priscilla has acted as Gene's nurse and oddly the strange woman helps keep him from panicking.

Almost ten hours after her water broke, Gene tells Charlie, "One more push and you're done."

She summons all of her strength and pushes. There is pressure and a pain like she can't describe and then the pain fades as she feels the tiny body leaving her own. Sinking into her pillows, exhausted – she smiles as she hears the first cries of their baby girl. Gene lets Bass cut the cord and they clean the baby and wrap her and bring her to Charlie. She is exquisite. All red skin and wrinkled flesh and tiny fingers grasping at air – Charlie has never loved anything so much as she loves this baby. "She's perfect." Charlie breathes, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You both are." Bass says reverently – wiping away his own tears as he takes in the sight of the two most important women in the entire world.

Priscilla helps Charlie clean up and Gene bathes the baby carefully. When everyone is ready, they tell Miles, Aaron and Connor to come into the bedroom. "We have someone for you to meet." Bass says proudly. He is so tired and his curly hair sticks out at odd angles all around his head, but the smile he wears is the biggest anyone has ever seen.

He holds the little squirmy bundle out for everyone to see.

"What's her name?" Connor asks.

Bass looks over at Charlie and she nods, giving him permission to make the announcement.

He kisses his daughter's silky soft cheek and then looks up at the assembled friends and family, "I'd like you all to meet Matheson Gail Monroe. We're going to call her Matty."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Priscilla head home. Aaron is exhausted but happy. Baby Matty is so beautiful and Charlie and Bass are so excited to be parents. It's hard not to smile, but his smile fades when he sees Priscilla's frown.

"What?" he asks.

"You are right to worry about Rachel. Her thoughts are very dark. We are not sure what she may do next. Matty may be in danger"

Aaron feels a chill, "You actually sound worried. Since when does the Nano worry?"

"Haven't you noticed Aaron? We're learning how to have emotions."

Without saying anything, Aaron turns around. He'll sit on Bass and Charlie's porch tonight. They need to rest. He'll watch out for them while they do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning is Christmas Day, and Charlie and Bass are cuddling on the sofa with baby Matty snuggled in Charlie's arms. Aaron is asleep on the porch. Bass had checked on him and taken a pillow out. It's funny really, but Staypuft is quickly becoming a true friend to Bass, as he had always been to Charlie.

"I have a present for you." Charlie says with a little smile.

"You do?" he grins down at her, "I think you've given me enough." He nods at the sleeping baby. "I can't think of anything else I want or need."

"Well humor me then, and pretend you like it." She laughs as she pulls a small box from the cushions of the couch and hands it to him.

He takes the box and presses his lips to hers in a lingering kiss. "I love it." He says with a smirk.

"Open the box Bass." She says exasperated. "THEN tell me you love it."

He opens the box and sees a silver chain. "A necklace?" he asks, curious.

"Yeah, I know you don't wear one, but Miles helped me pick it out. He said you used to a long time ago."

"I did wear one. That's true." He pulls the chain from the box and looks at it closely. Hanging from the chain are three tiny circles. Looking closely, he sees engravings on the circles. He gives Charlie a questioning look.

She takes it from him and shows him the first circle. There is a C on it. "This one is for Connor, your oldest child. And this one," she shows him one that has a tiny heart on it, "is for the baby you lost. This one is for Matty." The final charm has been engraved with an M. "You are an amazing father, and I wanted you to have something you could keep with you always to remind you of that."

He is choked up as he looks at the tiny circles. Pulling her close again, he kisses her softly. "Thank you. I really do love it." He leans away enough to put it on. "Look okay?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah, and you know… there's plenty of room on there for more circles." She smiles at him shyly.

Bass grins at her, "So, you think you want to do this again?"

"Yes." She says simply, "I do."

He stands up and says, "I'll be right back." He leaves the room for a moment returning with a small box of his own. "Here's yours." He says, smiling.

She hands the sleeping baby to him, and opens the box carefully. Inside is a ring. It is silver with a blue square stone setting, "Oh Bass it's beautiful." She looks up as he kneels, babe in arms. "What are you doing?" she asks with a giggle.

"Charlotte Matheson, will you marry me?" His eyes are full of love, and she feels her heart clench.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

As if on cue, Matty lets out a wail. Charlie puts her new ring on and takes the baby from Bass, who quickly settles back at her side.

"Merry Christmas Charlie." He smiles at her lovingly.

"Merry Christmas Bass." She meets his gaze and smiles back. Their gaze doesn't waver until they hear someone's throat clearing.

"Am I interrupting something?" Connor is standing at the door, a bleary eyed Aaron trailing behind him. "I came to wish my baby sister a Merry Christmas. That okay?"

"Of course." Charlie says with a grin. "Want to hold her?" Connor nods and takes the tiny bundle in his arms.

"You are beautiful." Connor whispers to Matty. She immediately stills, staring with big blue eyes at her brother. "I'm going to spoil you rotten."

"That's just great." Charlie says with a chuckle. She glances at Bass and sees he is watching his children with tears in his eyes, fingering the little circles on his necklace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, Matty and Charlie are down for a nap and Aaron has gone home to sleep as well. Connor and Bass are sitting at the kitchen table, catching up.

"I get it now." Connor says quietly.

"Get what?"

"Why you chose this over the Republic. I can see you are really happy." Connor smiles at his Dad. Things aren't perfect between them yet, but they can both feel that the relationship is slowly repairing.

"I'm sorry I promised you something that I wasn't able to follow through on, but thanks. I am happy. Having you around has been pretty great too. I'm sorry if I've taken you for granted or anything. I love you Connor."

"I know. And I love you too."

They sit in silence for a while. Finally Bass speaks, "What's next for you? Going to hang around here? Heading back to Mexico? What?"

"Well, actually while you and Charlie have been playing house I've been busy."

"Oh really?" Bass asks with a smirk.

"Yeah. Really. I've been working with your buddy Blanchard. I'm going to be a ranger."

Bass leans forward, a smile spreading across his face. "A ranger huh?"

"Yep." Connor nods, "Blanchard thinks I'll be a natural and that with my history and with my family connections I might be able to move up fairly quickly."

"That is great news. I'm really proud of you."

"Well, that's good because there is another thing I've decided to do, and I'm hoping you're okay with it."

"What's that?"

"I'm changing my name."

"Oh?" Bass is surprised to find he's suddenly nervous. "To what?"

"To Connor Bennet Monroe." He watches his Dad to gauge his reaction. He sees both relief and pride in Bass' face. "It was Priscilla's idea, actually."

"Really? Priscilla Pittman?" Bass can't hide his surprise.

"Yep. She said it's step number one."

"Step number one to what?" Bass asks, thoroughly confused now.

"To becoming the President of Texas." Connor says with a little smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days and nights pass in a blur. Matty is now three weeks old. She doesn't sleep much but her exhausted parents have come up with a routine that allows them to take turns getting up with her at night. They are tired, but so very happy. Matty is a healthy baby girl and the apple of her parents' eye.

She is sleeping soundly in her little crib. Charlie closes the door, yawning. Bass smiles at her. "What do you think about Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know. I don't think about it much, I guess." Charlie looks confused.

"I meant for our wedding." He laughs as her confusion turns to excitement.

"I think that could work." She says before kissing him soundly. "Now though, all I want to do is sleep."

Bass nods, content that they will discuss it more tomorrow. She snuggles against him and soon they are both sound asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel has been biding her time. Her mind is swirling. She knows something is wrong. She knows she is probably on the verge of another nervous breakdown, but all she can think about is Bass Monroe. Her need for revenge against him consumes her. She can't sleep. She doesn't eat. She just watches everyone around her, waiting for the right time to strike.

It comes on a Tuesday. She knows Aaron routinely stays on Bass' porch keeping watch. Rachel slips a sedative from her Dad's medical kit into Aaron's cider and he is out cold within minutes of sundown. Still she waits. When the night is inky black she makes her move.

Carefully, stealthily, she raises the window and crawls inside. This is the first time she's been here, and she takes a moment to look around. Rachel takes in the rocking chair and the little dresses hanging on hooks. She sees the crib and the sleeping baby within. For a moment she looks at the baby and the part of Rachel that loved her own babies, pauses to admire the little bundle. Her eyes are soon wandering again though. The big M that hangs over the crib reminds her of the Monroe Republic and her resolve hardens. She is here for a reason. Time to get on with it. She picks up the pillow that leans against the back of the rocking chair, and moves purposefully toward her granddaughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town, Nano-Priscilla sits up straight. She is alert and has sensed danger. Although Sebastian and Charlotte had started out as little more than a science project for the Nano, over time they have become much more important. The Nano thinks of them as family.

The Nano has learned to experience emotions, and right now - as the vision of Rachel hovering over Matty clearly appears to Nano-Priscilla - the emotion they feel is raw and intense.

It is fear.

**Author's Note: Okay, Sorry… I hate cliffhangers, but this just happens to be a great stopping point (for me). Tell you what…. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll post chapter four. Deal? **

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback, comments and private messages. When I wrote that first chapter I never expected that the story would get extended first of all, or that it would be as well received as it has been. You guys rock. Review if you have a minute. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's the final regular chapter for this story. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Much like the last chapter… some angst/tension and some lemons (just a little).**

Rachel hums quietly under her breath. Brahms's lullaby had always been Danny's favorite. As she lowers the pillow to snuff out the life of her granddaughter, she hears something and turns.

"Ben?" Rachel is confused. The swirling in her head is all consuming, and she is having a difficult time focusing on what has to be a hallucination. She shakes her head, as if to clear it of her dead husband's face, and turns back to the task at hand.

"Don't hurt her." He pleads. "She's your blood. She's Charlie's blood." Ben's voice is low.

"She's Monroe's blood and his blood is poison."

"You love Charlie. Don't make her go through what you did with Danny. Don't make her experience losing a child."

Rachel hesitates. "This isn't about Charlie. Monroe took Danny from me. Now I will take his child from him."

"But Matty is Charlie's child too - Charlie's daughter who she loves with all her heart."

Rachel looks at Ben again. He looks scared. "I don't want to hurt Charlie." Rachel says with a gasp, "But I can't let him get away with all he's done to me, and to you and to Danny."

Ben takes a step closer, smiling down at the little girl, "Danny would have loved being an uncle, wouldn't he? He'd have spoiled Matty and loved her and protected her with all that was in him."

Rachel nods, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Danny would have been a very good uncle."

"Would he want you to hurt his niece?"

Rachel shakes her head, but the swirling is bigger and harder to ignore and she can't focus. She takes a step toward the crib and hears something new.

"Mom?" Charlie is standing in the door now. She is right next to her father, but doesn't seem to have noticed him. "What are you doing here?" Charlie's eyes are still sleepy. She sounds confused. She hasn't yet registered the danger that is close at hand.

"I came to… I came to make it even." Rachel struggles with the words. The swirling is now almost all she can see. Rachel holds up the pillow and moves back toward the crib.

Charlie is suddenly completely awake and aware and her heart is in her throat as she finally sees the danger. Lunging for her mother, Charlie trips over the little rocking horse at the foot of the crib, and falls with a thump to the ground, hitting her head and losing consciousness.

Rachel looks at her daughter blankly, before pushing the pillow against the baby's face. Lightly, Rachel begins to hum the lullaby again, but Ben yells at her through the fog of the swirls, "Danny is never going to forgive you for this!"

Rachel stumbles back as if punched in the gut, pulling the pillow with her. The tiny baby cries out. Rachel fights the swirling fog and looks at Ben. "He'll understand, Ben. He has to understand." Then she's moving back to the crib again, and leaning in to silence the spawn of Bass Monroe once and for all.

Bass is dreaming. He is with his little sisters back in Jasper, and they are laughing and telling him jokes and everyone is so happy. But then Angie says, "You need to go help them Bassy. They need you." And Cindy nods solemnly and Bass understands. His eyes open and he hears Matty wailing. He immediately sees Charlie is not in bed, and dread settles in his gut.

Something is very wrong.

When Bass enters the nursery only seconds later, he sees Rachel leaning over his baby and Charlie not moving on the floor. "Nooooooooo!" he yells in anguish, rushing for the crib. In his mind flash the faces of the two families he's already lost: his parents and sisters; Shelly and their child.

He cannot lose Charlie and Matty. He can't.

Rachel feels Bass yanking her away from the baby and she growls with frustration, fighting to get back to the task she'd started. She looks at him now, and even through the haze of the black swirls of confusion; she sees the terror on Bass Monroe's face and she smiles. The smile fades as the baby begins to wail in earnest and she knows she has failed. Rachel watches as the relief floods Monroe's face, before that emotion is being replaced with torturous rage - rage aimed at her.

Bass wraps strong fingers around the neck of his former prisoner and begins to squeeze, never looking away from her panicked eyes. She scratches and pulls at his hands, but she is no match for his strength or determination. Rachel begins to lose consciousness, sinking into the black of nothingness that awaits her.

The hate in Bass is dark and hot. It is the same hate that fed his insanity years ago, and he welcomes it back in this moment when he needs to channel his former self one more time.

He doesn't even notice at first when Charlie wakes and stands.

"Bass, stop." her voice is soft, but the impact is like ice water. His head whips around and he sees Charlie's face, and her expression is fearful but also somehow trusting. She holds his gaze and they are having one of their strange eye conversations and he understands. Charlie is asking that he spare her Mother's life.

Reluctantly, his fingers loosen and then he pulls them away completely. Gasping and retching, Rachel falls to the floor, hands probing at her throbbing neck.

Charlie picks Matty up and calms her with soothing whispers. Bass pulls them both into a hug, and knowing that his girls are okay fills his heart with relief and thankfulness.

"You need to leave now." Charlie says firmly to the sputtering Rachel – still crouched on the floor. "Never come back here. You are dead to me. If you return, I will kill you myself."

Rachel looks up and sees that Ben is gone. Bass and Charlie are standing together, their baby snuggled safely in her mother's arms. Maybe it was almost being choked to death. Maybe it was seeing the apparition of her dead husband. Maybe it was sanity crawling back into her mind for just a moment.

Whatever it is, Rachel has a sudden dreadful realization. She just tried to kill Charlie's baby. "I'm so sorry." Her voice is scratchy and hoarse. "I don't know what's wrong with me." She starts to cry in earnest. "I just miss Danny so much." Rachel curls into herself and sobs.

Bass looks at her with cold eyes, "Charlie told you to leave. Let me help you do that." He grabs Rachel by her ponytail and lifts her from the floor, propelling her roughly, removing her from his little home. He is careful that they both step around the drugged Aaron before he marches her across the street to Miles' house. "Aaron had better be okay you psycho." Bass growls. Bass kicks the door until Miles and Gene both appear, bleary eyed and worried.

"She tried to kill my baby." Bass' voice breaks with fear and rage and the desire to end her here and now. "Keep her away from me and my family or I will skin her alive." Bass drops the disoriented Rachel at their feet, turns and walks back to his house and his girls and Aaron who is just starting to wake up from the sedative Rachel had given him.

Miles kneels next to Rachel, taking in her dazed expression, her tear stained cheeks, and the blooming bruises that circle her neck. "How could you?" he asks fearfully as Gene helps him pull her to her feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Bass give a big glass of water to Aaron. He is beside himself with guilt over what has happened. "I'm so sorry guys. I wanted to help you and when you needed me - I slept through it."

"Aaron, your eyes are still all messed up and you are talking funny. It wasn't your fault. She drugged you somehow." Bass is still on edge, but he wants Aaron to know that he is not to blame. "Everything is okay. You need to relax. This is not your fault."

Priscilla shows up and checks Matty over carefully. After pronouncing the baby healthy, she takes Aaron home.

Alone at last, Bass and Charlie snuggle on the couch watching their sleeping baby. "I'm sorry" Bass says finally, whispering against her hair. "I'm so sorry. I almost lost it there…"

"Don't be sorry. We both wanted to hurt her Bass. I just… I just didn't want you to have to be that guy again. You've left him behind for so long."

He nods. "I don't want to be him again either."

They sit in silence for a long time.

Neither can tear their eyes off Matty. Coming so close to losing her has shaken them both up terribly. Bass softly twines a finger through a blond curl on his daughter's head. "In that moment when I thought you might both be gone; I thought I would die too. I can't lose you."

Charlie takes a deep breath before leaning into Bass, "You know what? I don't think you will. When we were in the nursery and Mom was acting crazy, I'd swear my Dad was there. I couldn't see him, but it was like I could feel him. I know it probably sounds crazy, but I think our little Matty has a guardian angel."

"Well if anyone needs a guardian angel, it would be a child of ours." He replies, trying to keep his voice light.

She squeezes his hand. "Let's go to bed, but Bass?"

"Yeah."

"Is it okay if she stays with us tonight? I love the nursery but I need her closer." Charlie chokes back a sob.

Bass nods. "Of course she'll sleep with us. Tomorrow I'll start working on a cradle that we can set by the bed."

Charlie shoots him a look that is grateful and full of love. "Thank you." She says her voice still shaky.

They go to bed, Charlie and Bass lying on their sides, facing each other. The tiny Matty lying between them – safely nestled between her fiercest protectors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron has finally calmed down. Priscilla had explained how Rachel had slipped something into his drink. "There was nothing you could do." She says, repeating what Bass had said before.

He nods slowly. "Okay."

"Aaron, there is something else we need to discuss."

"What's that?" Aaron sounds tired.

"It's time."

He looks at her, startled, "Time for what?"

"For Priscilla to come back."

"You mean?"

She nods at him. "We've made our decision. We're moving on, though we'll be back to check on them from time to time. That little family, well… they're special to us. We're never going to forget them, or the way they fell in love and changed for the better. We know now that humans aren't inherently evil. You don't all want to kill each other – at least not all the time. We will leave alone anyone who can save themselves."

"What about the rest?" Aaron asks, trying to digest what the Nano is telling him.

"The ones who can't be saved… well, we have a plan for them too. Don't worry. You are one of the good guys Aaron. Your future is bright." She smiles that weird little Nano smile that he's actually grown used to.

"So how does this work exactly?" Aaron asks, nervously. He'd never been able to pinpoint when Nano-Priscilla had taken over for regular Priscilla so he's not sure what to expect.

The actual transition is anticlimactic. One minute he's seeing the weird little smile. The next, he's looking into the eyes of a vastly confused but very human Priscilla Pittman.

"Where are we Aaron?" she asks him, eyes wide.

Aaron can't help himself. He giggles with joy and gives her a bear hug. "You're home Priscilla. Welcome home!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles and Gene have watched Rachel around the clock for two weeks. She is handcuffed to her bed, and she doesn't say much. She's been asking for food, and reading some books. She's even asked about Charlie and Matty a few times.

A calmer, quieter (and saner) version of Rachel seems to be emerging from the fog.

Gene thinks she's eventually going to be okay. Miles agrees, but knows that although she may be getting better – the relationship they once shared is over. He's come to terms with this, figuring that being alone is what he deserves.

This whole experience has taken a toll on Gene's health. He's decided to retire from practicing medicine. "I'm mentoring Dr. Daniels to take my place. I'm hoping for my patients to be transitioned by the end of the month." Miles is surprised. He hasn't even met Dr. Daniels yet, but thinks it might be best. Gene looks so tired. Miles worries about him.

One afternoon these unlikely roommates are sitting near the fireplace, enjoying a comfortable silence. After quite a while, Gene speaks up. "Do you know what I regret more than anything?"

"Nope." Miles says, but looks at the older man curiously.

"Not giving a relationship – a real one- with Marion a chance. I was so caught up in what I'd had with my Charlotte, I couldn't move on. I was missing the dead woman so badly; I lost any chance I had with the living one."

Miles doesn't say anything, but nods slowly.

"Don't let this thing with Rachel keep you from finding someone else Miles. You deserve to be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy. When you meet someone, and I'm sure you will – just don't miss a chance to love again."

Miles leans back, taking a sip from his mug of tea (with a healthy dash of whiskey added). "I'm not going to make you any promises Gene, but I'll keep it in mind."

"That's good enough for me," Gene says with a tired smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass and Charlie are in bed talking quietly while Matty nurses. The tiny girl falls into a deep sleep. Her yellow blond curls sticking out in every direction. Her long lashes casting shadows on chubby pink cheeks.

Charlie smiles at Bass and whispers quietly, "Would you move her to the cradle?"

He nods, carefully lifting Matty and lying her gently in the small wooden cradle he'd built after the attack. They keep her close now at all times. Someday they will relax, but the fear and panic of that night are still fresh in their minds and they only feel safe when she is near.

Bass returns to the bed, pulling her close. "You smell amazing." He says throatily, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"New shampoo. Priscilla started making it, and gave me a bottle. I think she's going to start a little business."

"I will be happy to invest in more of this." He grins against her ear, kissing her ear lobe lightly. Then he pulls away and lies back on his side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asks. "Why are you way over there?"

He lifts himself up on one elbow to look at her, "I know we still can't, you know… and I didn't want you to get worked up or whatever…" he looks flustered.

Charlie chuckles, "Well first of all, look who's all full of himself? So sure a few little kisses will get me worked up? Secondly, Matty is six weeks old today."

He looks at her questioningly, "And?"

"And Grandpa said we had to wait six weeks."

As the realization dawns, Bass grins. His eyes sparkle and the little crow's feet appear. Charlie's breath catches as he pulls her close. "Damn, that is really good news."

They know each other better than they know themselves, and that comes through in their lovemaking more than any other part of daily life. Kisses are tender and searching. Caresses are soft and gentle. He licks lightly at her collar bone, trailing down her sternum. She stops him and pulls him up so that they are face to face. "You don't have to avoid them, you know."

"What do you mean?" but she can tell he knows, because he suddenly looks hesitant, and Bass is never hesitant.

A blush creeps up her cheeks, "I mean if you want to, you know…taste, you can."

His eyes go a little wide, and he leans in close - smiling against her lips, "Yeah, I want to taste."

This time when he works his way down he stops at her breasts. Slowly, gently he takes a hardened nipple between his teeth, and sucks ever so lightly. The warm sweetness of her milk fills his mouth and he is overcome by the intimacy of this moment. He doesn't linger long, and soon he's moved farther down where he licks the velvety softness between her legs. He'll never be able to get enough of her. She is his heart and his soul. Bass worships her body with his hands and his fingers and his lips and his tongue. He touches her until she begs him for more and when he sinks into her, he moans. Charlie raises her hips to meet his every thrust. Their eyes lock as they near release and he sees his own thoughts reflected there. He marvels at the love they share and how perfectly they fit together.

She is his happiness.

She is his family.

She is his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles and Gene mostly get along very well. Rachel is still locked up in the back bedroom, so most of the time it is just the two guys. They argue sometimes as roommates will. Gene thinks Miles drinks too much. Miles gets mad because Gene uses things without replacing them. Generally their arguments are light hearted. They won't admit it, but they have become good friends.

On this day, Miles has just come from the bathroom where he'd been enjoying a soak in the tub. They don't have running water, but the drains work fine so they bring in buckets from the well, heat them up and fill the tub. It's time consuming but worth it, especially to anyone who spent years routinely bathing in cold rivers.

Miles is wearing only a towel, his skin still damp, his hair dripping when he stomps into the kitchen. "What the hell Gene? You used all the damn soap again…" he stops short. Gene is there, but he's not alone.

A woman is sitting across the table from Gene. She is very beautiful and Miles finds himself in an unusual state – at a loss for words.

"Hi Miles," Gene says with a knowing grin, "This is Dr. Daniels. She's going to take over my practice when I retire later this month."

"YOU'RE Dr. Daniels?" Miles asks, surprised. He can't help but notice she looks like no doctor he's ever seen. She has pale skin and jet black hair cut short. Her eyes are green and rimmed by long black lashes. She has full lips and a stubborn chin. His eyes wander farther down and he takes in the fact that she is curvy with a very generous set of tits. "Um, you don't look like a doctor." He finishes, sounding lame even to himself.

"And you don't look like a former war lord." She says with a smirk. Standing she holds out a hand for him to shake. "And please call me Jack."

Miles pauses for just a moment, and then his face splits into a grin. He reaches out and shakes her hand, "You're name is Jack Daniels?" he asks, chuckling.

She nods, a sparkle in her eye. "Well, technically its Jacqueline, but nobody calls me that."

"Well, Jack…" Miles can't stop staring. She really is something. "I'm very pleased to meet you." At that moment, the towel he'd casually tied around his waist comes unfastened and falls to the floor. Miles' eyes go wide, and he leans down quickly to grab it and put it back in place.

Jack does not look away, and her grin widens as she takes in the view. "No Miles, I assure you the pleasure is all mine."

As Miles leaves the kitchen – towel now firmly back around his waist, he can hear Gene still laughing. "He planned that." Miles says to himself with a little smile. "What a dick."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days later, Gene decides it's time for Rachel to make an appearance. He has a long talk with Bass and Charlie beforehand. "She really is sorry, and I think she's recovered from this last breakdown. She wants to apologize in person."

Finally, they agree to sit down for dinner with Rachel and the rest of the group, but only after Priscilla agrees to watch Matty and keep her far away.

Everyone assembles at Miles'. Gene and Miles sit on either side of Rachel. Connor, Aaron, and Dr. Jack are there too. Everyone is seated when Bass and Charlie enter. The meal is tense, but Rachel doesn't say or do anything threatening and by the time dessert is passed around (Jack had made a cake), everyone is starting to relax.

Rachel taps her water glass with a fork, trying to get everyone's attention. It works. All eyes are on her.

"First, I want to say how sorry I am. There is no excuse for what I did… what I tried to do. I don't expect you to forgive me." She pauses, looking down at her plate, before looking at Charlie and holding her gaze, "I don't want you to be afraid anymore and I know that's not going to be easy with me here. I've decided to leave Willoughby. I need to clear my mind and I want to help you all feel at home here again."

Gene interrupts, "When will you be back?"

Rachel shakes her head, "I don't think I'll be back, Dad. Sometimes, leaving is the best option."

Under the table, Bass grasps Charlie's hand and squeezes in firmly. He is here for her and will support her no matter what happens. Charlie squeezes back, clears her throat and speaks, "I wish things could have been different. I wish you could have known Matty. I wish you could have loved her. She's… she's a wonderful little girl, but you're right. I'm never going to feel safe here, and I'll never feel my family is safe here if you are here too." Charlie's voice breaks, "I'm sorry Mom, but I think you've made the right decision."

Rachel just nods, her mouth in a tight line. "I'm leaving tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron wants to catch Rachel before she leaves, and he manages to do so just as Rachel is passing through the town's gate.

"Rachel, I wanted to talk to you for just a minute."

"I'm not staying Aaron."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to tell you some good news."

Rachel arches a brow in question. "What good news?"

Aaron grins at her, "Do you remember when I told you the Nano was using Bass as a test case? They wanted to watch him and see if love would change him? Before, they had thought we were all a waste of space and wanted to turn us into zombies, but Bass showed them that some people can change?"

Rachel nods, "I remember."

"Well, it worked! Not only did Bass and Charlie prove to the Nano that humanity isn't a complete loss, but they left Priscilla. I have her back Rachel! The real Priscilla and it is wonderful. She was really confused at first because a lot happened while she was stuck in the back of her own head, but we're finding out that we still love each other. We're going to give the whole marriage thing another try." Aaron chuckles happily, "Anyway, you and I were friends for a long time and even though things have been weird lately, I wanted to share that with you."

Rachel nods, and tilts her head to the side; a strange but familiar smile sliding into place. "That's… nice." She says softly.

Aaron takes a step back as realization dawns. "You're not Rachel anymore, are you?" he asks, his voice hushed.

Nano-Rachel shakes her head. "No. I'm sorry Aaron. She's with Danny now. It's where she wanted to be. We gave her a choice. She couldn't let go of her need for revenge, so we've tucked her away where she can't hurt them ever again."

"Where are you going? Where are you taking her?"

"Ever hear of Bradbury Idaho?"

"No." he answers simply.

"Well," Nano-Rachel shrugs, "That's where she'll be. You'll see us again though Aaron. We'll be back to check on them. We meant that when we told you before. We are very curious to see how Sebastian and Charlotte and little Matty get along. We owe them a lot. They showed us a love that was different than anything we'd seen before. They showed us humanity wasn't a total loss. They… saved the world."

She turns and walks away, saying over her shoulder as she goes, "Take good care of Priscilla. She's a nice girl."

And with those parting words, Rachel is gone in a flurry of fireflies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

February brings an unusual snow storm to Willoughby and the guys decide to have an old fashioned game night. Gene, Bass, Connor and Miles are all sitting around the kitchen table playing poker at Miles' house when Aaron bursts in with a big grin on his face. "Guess what I found today in the attic of our building?"

The others share looks and shrug. "We have no idea." Connor offers for the group.

Aaron pulls a battered box from behind his back, "It's Axis and Allies! Did you guys ever play this? I was the best at this game. We have to play."

Bass and Miles share grins, but Miles is the first to respond, "You want to play a war strategy game, with US?" he motions from Bass to himself and then to Connor – who is now firmly a member of the Texas Rangers and has already seen his fair share of battle.

"Oh yeah!" Aaron says with glee, rubbing his hands together. "I don't care that you guys were soldiers. When you were out racing hot rods and screwing girls, I was sitting in my Mom's basement playing this game with my friends… every night… for like two years."

Bass and Miles throw their heads back and laugh. The others all join in. Soon the game is in full swing, and it doesn't take the Generals long to see that Aaron is indeed, very good at this game. He wins easily after several hours of play.

Bass pushes back his chair, "This was great guys, but I gotta get home. My wife will be wondering where I've been."

"You've been married for two weeks. She's already riding you about being out late?" Miles asks derisively.

"Oh, she's been riding me for way longer than two weeks." Bass says with a wicked grin.

"Hey!" Gene says, "That's my granddaughter you're talking about." But he's smiling too. Everyone knows how much those two love each other. The occasional snide joke can be overlooked.

"I actually need all of you to leave. I have company coming." Miles adds.

"I live here." Gene reminds him with a frown.

"Yeah, you still have to leave. And if there's a sock on the door knob when you get back, you'll need to go away again." Miles gives Gene his best serious expression, but his eyes are twinkling.

"You can come over to my place." Aaron offers. "Just stay over. We have an extra room."

"So you and Dr. Whiskey seem to be getting pretty hot and heavy," Connor prods.

Miles shrugs with a grin, "Things are good, yeah."

Soon the group has dispersed and Miles cleans up the kitchen. He hears a knock on the door and answers it quickly. Jack is there, wearing a little black dress and spiky heels. "Damn" Miles says with a sigh.

"I brought you a cake." She says handing him a covered pan.

"Jack, I love that you are a good cook. I really do." He leans in close and sucks lightly at her pulse point, "But what I want to eat right now… does not come in a cake pan."

She giggles as he swoops her up and carries her to his room. He returns to the front door moments later, hanging a sock on the knob before throwing the deadbolt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass opens the door to his little house and can tell right away that everyone is asleep. He walks quietly to their bedroom door and peeks in. Sure enough Charlie is dozing, lying on her side at the edge of the bed, one hand resting on Matty's chest as she sleeps in the little cradle.

His heart swells as he looks at his girls. He strips down to his boxers and climbs in next to his wife. Softly, he strokes her arm until she stirs. "Charlie, I love you."

"I love you more." She mumbles sleepily.

"Not possible." He replies before closing his eyes.

Neither of them sees the fireflies dancing outside their window pane, glowing and flitting about before fading into the inky black of night.

End

**Author's Note: So… that's it, other than the epilogue which will be coming next week. I hope this chapter makes up for the cliffhanger. I wanted very badly for this story to be about love, and maybe I went overboard and if I did you'll have to forgive me. I'm not always sappy, but when I do it, I go all the way… Like I said after writing that first chapter, after watching Tomorrowland, I was struck by how UNLOVED Bass felt. I wanted to fix that… not just romantic love, but the love of friends and family as well. I hope that came through.**

**Love to hear your thoughts/reviews. Thanks again for all the feedback so far!**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Four Years Later… (sappy happy ending alert! Haha)**

Two small children are playing in a grassy meadow. Their blond heads bob and weave through the tall foliage as their giggles warn birds and other small animals of their approach.

An old man is sitting on an ancient lawn chair just outside the edge of the tall grasses, waiting for them as they burst through into the open yard. Matty spots her Grandpa and squeals in delight, running as fast as she can to greet him. Her little brother Jasper chases her happily, though his short chubby legs aren't yet strong enough for him to keep up with his big sister. He doesn't care. Matty is his hero and he will follow her wherever she goes.

"Grandpa Gene!" Matty cries out with glee. She slows when she gets to the chair.

"Hello Matty. How are you today?" Grandpa Gene grins down at the blond little girl.

"I am FANTASTIC!" she says, jumping up and down.

"Is that a new word you've learned Matty?"

She nods, "Yep. Uncle Aaron teaches me a new word every day. Next year I get to go to his school."

Gene smiles at her, "What else has been going on? I haven't talked to you for a while."

"Well," the little girl says, planting one little hand on a jutting hip, "My big brother Connor is going to be President of Texas. We have to go to his ingaration next week. There will be cookies. Connor said so."

"Do you mean inauguration?" Grandpa Gene asks with a chuckle.

"Yep, INGARATION." She says again, still not getting the word right, and not caring at all.

"Well, that is very exciting for Connor. How is the rest of your family?"

"Well my LITTLE brother," she points at Jasper who is playing with marbles in the dirt, oblivious to the conversation happening nearby, "is learning to poop on the potty. Mom says it's a terrible trial." Matty says this last bit in a very serious pseudo grown-up voice that makes Grandpa Gene laugh.

"You know what else Grandpa Gene?"

"No, what?"

"Uncle Miles is getting married to Doctor Jack and I get to be the daisy girl!" she is jumping up and down again.

"You mean flower girl?"

"No. I like daisies better, and Doctor Jack said that it was okay with her if I am the daisy girl instead. My dress is blue and Mommy said it is the same color as my eyes.""

"Well, you are going to be a lovely daisy girl." Grandpa Gene says, grinning.

"Jasper is supposed to carry the rings on a tiny little pillow. Hopefully he won't have to poop during the wedding. That would not be FANTASTIC." She giggles up at her Grandpa Gene as he ruffles her hair with a chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Bass and Charlie are snuggled in their bed. The children are tucked into the newly finished attic bedroom, sound asleep. It's been a long day full of the craziness that comes with having two small children underfoot.

"Did you get the bed done?" Charlie asks. She's leaning on one elbow, rubbing soft circles into her husband's chest.

"Yeah. I think they're going to like it." He's been working on a cherry four poster bed for Miles' and Jack's wedding present. The project has consumed him for weeks. Between that and the attic remodel – which he's also done single handedly, she feels like she hasn't seen much of him lately.

"Matty and Jasper are really getting excited for the wedding and Connor's thing too."

"Connor's thing." Bass says with a proud grin. "I can't believe how far he's come. He's really taken to heart all those things Miles and I told him. I think Connor's actually going to be a great leader… much better than I was."

"He's going to succeed, and he owes a lot of that to you, so don't sell yourself short." Charlie says with a smile. She loves seeing how happy Bass has been since he and his oldest son have worked through their differences – most of them anyway.

Bass leans over and nuzzles Charlie's neck, "You tired?' he asks softly, his beard tickling her ear.

She giggles, "Yeah, but not too tired." She gently moves her hand down his chest and over his tight abs and he groans a little when she stops.

Charlie leans back and smirks, "What?" she asks, feigning ignorance.

"I'm an old man Charlie. You can't just start something and not finish it."

"First," she says, leaning it close, "You are not old." She kisses his mouth and he responds with fervor. "Secondly" she says, breaking away just a bit, "I am not going to start anything I'm not ready to finish." With that, her hand begins to move again.

Much later, Charlie collapses onto his chest. They are both sweaty and sated and smiling. "You are amazing." Bass whispers against her hair. I'm never ever going to get tired of you."

"Good to hear because you are stuck with me Monroe."

"Can't think of anywhere I'd rather be stuck, Mrs. Monroe."

They lie in a contented silence for a long time. Finally Charlie sits up, and pulls her nightshirt back on. She looks at her husband lovingly. She can tell that Bass is sleepy, but Charlie isn't ready to call it a night just yet. "You know what tomorrow is?" she asks him quietly.

His eyes meet hers. He sees the sadness there. "Has it already been a year?"

She nods. "Could we all go to the cemetery tomorrow? I want to leave flowers."

He pulls her back down next to his side, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Of course we can." He replies quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun shines brightly on the little family as they make their way to the small white church on the outskirts of Willoughby. Matty and Jasper run ahead of their parents, giggling and chasing each other. Bass and Charlie are holding hands as they walk along, watching their little ones enjoy the mild summer day.

Rounding the back of the church, they enter a small cemetery. They've been here many times before and know exactly where they are going. Charlie calls out, "Matty, bring the flowers." Matty runs up and thrusts the bouquet of daisies (Matty had insisted that nothing else would do) into her Mother's hand before turning to run after her brother again.

After verifying that the kids are okay where they are playing under a sprawling oak tree, Charlie and Bass walk to the grave. Charlie lays the flowers at the base of the cold grey stone. "I miss you Grandpa." She whispers softly, as she runs her fingers over the engraving:

Eugene Daniel Porter, MD  
Loving Husband, Father & Friend  
1959-2029

"I still can't believe he's gone Bass. I should be used to death by now, but losing Grandpa… it's still hard to take." She wipes tears from her eyes as she stands and Bass wraps his arms around her, holding her tight.

"We all miss him Charlie. He was one of the good ones."

"Yeah." She smiles through her tears. "You know Matty says she still talks to him?"

Bass nods, "Yeah she's mentioned it. Hey, weirder shit has happened, right?" He chuckles. They both are quiet then, lost in their own thoughts and memories.

Jasper wanders their way and holds chubby arms up to Bass, "Up! Up!" he demands with a pout. His blond hair is straight instead of curly, but otherwise he is the spitting image of his Daddy.

"Hey Little Man." Bass says to his son, kissing a pink cheek. "How are you?"

"Jasser is sleepy Daddy." He nestles his little head in the crook of his Daddy's neck. The smile on Bass' face is one of pure happiness. He is a wonderful father.

"Okay, you can go to sleep. Where's Matty?"

"Over there." The little boy points. Bass and Charlie look in the direction he's indicated and see Matty dancing in circles.

"Alright Matty, it's time for us to get going." Charlie calls.

"Okay Mommy." The little girl calls back, as she begins to skip in their direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matty is trailing behind her parents, singing softly to herself when she spots Grandpa Gene leaning against the back wall of the church.

"Hi Grandpa Gene." She smiles. "We just left you some daisies."

"They are beautiful and I love them." He says with a grin.

She walks over and leans against the wall next to her Grandpa. Looking up at him, she says, "Mommy calls you my angel. Are you my angel?"

Grandpa Gene shrugs, "Something like that."

"Daddy calls you my imagination."

Grandpa Gene doesn't say anything to this, and they just stand there quietly for a while.

"Do you know what Daddy calls ME?" she finally asks.

"Nope."

"He calls me his princess!" Matty giggles. "He says I am the prettiest little girl in the whole world."

"Your Daddy is a smart man. You are a lovely princess."

"Do you know what my Mommy calls me?" she asks.

"Nope."

"Mommy calls me her little warrior. She's going to teach me to shoot arrows someday. She says I'm tough."

Grandpa Gene smiles. "You are indeed a warrior." Suddenly Grandpa Gene kneels down next to Matty, "Do you know what WE call you Matty?"

"No I don't!" Matty says, curiously. "What do you call me?"

Grandpa Gene leans close to Matty's ear and whispers softly, "We call you 'the Love that saved the world'. "

Matty thinks about this for a moment, and decides she likes it. She grins at her Grandpa Gene until he fades away. Her eyes dart around looking, searching. She claps her hands joyfully when she spots what she'd been looking for. The fireflies that always follow Grandpa Gene patiently bob just out of reach, leading her to her parents who have started walking out of the churchyard.

When she gets to them, she reaches up and takes her Mommy's hand. Bass reaches his free arm around his wife's shoulders. Jasper is sound asleep, breathing softly into his Daddy's neck.

"Bass?" Charlie asks, looking up at her husband.

"Yeah Charlie?" He replies, kissing her cheek.

"What do you think of 'Porter'?"

"Your Grandpa's last name?" he looks a little confused. "I don't know. What do you mean?"

"I was thinking it might be a good name for the new baby, you know – if it's a boy." She looks up at him, waiting for the reaction she knows will come.

Bass' eyes grow moist and he stops, pulling her closer. Matty seems to know this is an important family moment and hugs the legs of her parents. When he finally pulls away, his expression is filled with joy.

"Another one?" he can't contain a happy laugh.

"Yeah. I was pretty sure, and Dr. Jack confirmed it for me this morning. "

"I think that Porter would be a perfect name." He presses his lips to her temple in a soft kiss.

"I love you Bass." Charlie whispers.

"Me too!" Matty joins in.

Bass Monroe grins at his girls and hugs his sleeping son tight, "I love you more." He says to them all.

"Not even possible!" Matty cries in delight.

The little girl skips ahead and her happy little family follows her home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matheson Gail "Matty" Monroe is in fact a princess (or as close to it in post blackout world as she can be – the daughter of a former President and the sister of another). She will also certainly be a warrior (for with Matheson and Monroe blood coursing through her veins, how could she not?). And the Nano (borrowing the features of Grandpa Gene) was right as well. Matty is the result of a love that shouldn't have ever succeeded, but did. She is the result of a love that truly DID save the world…. Once.

Someday this little beauty who is equal parts princess and warrior and Love, will be given another chance to save the world. She will face terrible odds. It will be difficult. It will be dangerous. At times it will be dark.

Matty will find a love of her own who is strong and courageous and worthy. These two will team up with her brothers, their friends and family. She will lead this new generation of heroes as they fight together to beat the odds, and beat them they will.

For that is the destiny of love like this.

It conquers all.

**END**

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
